


ERROR 101 HAS OCCURED: KARKAT VANTAS NO LONGER RESPONDING

by blue000jay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Bruises, Cheating, Humanstuck, Multi, Past Abuse, Trans Karkat Vantas, also girls, city AU, fuck these gays, gay boys, lets go, lov, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas doesn't want any of Dave Strider's shit. Dave Strider wants all of Karkat's shit. Their friends think it's fucking hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider was not having a good day. That fact was not embellished by some asshole on the subway ramming into him and proceeding to call him a 'shiteating slow asswad'.

He opened the door to his fantastically shitty apartment, dropping his jacket and bag haphazardly in the hall before stumbling to his bedroom and flopping onto the mattress in the corner.

It was 4:32 in the morning and Dave Strider was restlessly asleep.

 

Karkat Vantas grumbled his entire way home. He had a tiny outburst on the subway, but hey, the guy had got in his way first and not to mention, who wears shades inside in the middle of the night? Weirdo.

The boy stumbled up to his shared dorm and stepped over his obviously drunk and stoned roommate, going into his room and locking his door. He swore violently as he stepped on a random horn, matching it's loudness. With annoyance, he climbed into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It was 4:32 in the morning and Karkat Vantas wasn't asleep at all.


	2. In Which Dave Makes A Friend Who May Lead Him To New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider woke up to the annoyingly loud sound of his ringtone.

Dave Strider woke up to the annoyingly loud sound of his ringtone. Groaning, he flipped over and half off the mattress, answered it.   
  
"What?" He asked groggily into the phone.   
  
"That's no way to greet a friend, Dave." A voice said teasingly. Dave groaned.   
  
"Rose. What is it?" He asked, pushing himself to a sitting position and running his hand through his hair.   
  
"I was calling to check if you were still coming to lunch with us. I wanted to introduce you all to my new roommate, remember?" Rose said, humor in her voice. "At one." Dave swore and glanced at his alarm clock - it was twelve thirty. He made his voice nonchalant as he jumped out of bed and pulled on some pants.   
  
"Yea, yea of course I am. I'm on my way now." He said, finding the nearest shirt and doing a sniff test. Rose chuckled.   
  
"Yes, of course you are. I'll see you then, Dave." He yanked the shirt on, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.   
  
"Bye, Rose." He pulled one arm through the shirt and then pressed end call, then shoved his other arm in. Grabbing the rest of his shit, he ran out his door and into the street, heading for the nearest subway station.    
  
35 minutes later, he composed himself in front of some restaurant on Greenwich Street and headed inside, spotting John, Rose, Jade, and some chick. The chick was sitting by Rose and had shorter black hair. As he sat down, he smiled and nodded at her. Her eyes were bright green, and she seemed very composed and sure of herself.    
  
"Dave!" Arms wrapped around him and he glanced away from the chick and down at the excited girl hugging him.   
  
"Hey Jade, it's been a while." Dave's smile betrayed how much he actually had missed her. After giving her a quick squeeze and patting her crazy curls, he sat down by a grinning John and hit his shoulder lightly. They both grinned at each other.   
  
"Dave!" John said, half laughing.   
  
"John, my dude, how you been?" John nodded.   
  
"I've been good! How are you?" He was about to respond when -   
  
"Well, he was certainly up late last night." Dave looked over at Rose and rolled his eyes, even though they were hidden by his shades.   
  
"Hello Rose." He responded and she nodded at him. Ignoring her, he turned to the chick at her side and held out his hand.   
  
"Dave Strider." He said with a small smirk. She shook his hand firmly.   
  
"Kanaya Maryam. It's nice to meet you." He pulled back and smiled at her again.   
  
"My pleasure." He was about to say something else, maybe a snarky comment (probably about Rose), maybe compliment her hair, wish her luck (definitely about Rose) when the waiter came over.   
  
God, did he always have to get interrupted?   
  
A few minutes later everyone had drinks and was chatting amongst themselves, John talking to Kanaya about school or something, Jade to Rose about Jade's travels over the summer. He sipped his AJ contentedly and watched for the most part. He was still exhausted and no one seemed to notice so.   
  
"So, Dave, what do you do?" Oh shit. He turned to John and Kanaya and shrugged and smiled.   
  
"Oh, the odd jobs." Kanaya gave him a look.   
  
"You're not in college?" Her voice was questioning and he wanted to snort.   
  
"Nah. I'm not the college type, well, except for the partying. But I can party without having to get huge loans for it." Kanaya laughed at that, and smiled.    
  
"Ah, I see. So, do you have a job?" Dave shrugged, leaning back in his chair.   
  
"I DJ. Sometimes," He grabbed his drink the waiter brought over and took a slow sip, “So yea, later nights for me.” Kanaya nodded. 

 

“It’s pretty crazy from what I’ve heard.” John pitched in, “Even though he tells us not to come, I’ve been tempted.” He smirked at Dave and Dave rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at John.

 

“You wouldn’t dare, Egbert. It’s not ‘safe’.” He taunted, mocking John’s high voice. John retaliated by punching him lightly, which in turn got him scolded by Jade and dragged away with an apologetic look. Once Dave and Kanaya were done laughing, she turned to him.

 

“Where is it, the place you work?” She asked, leaning forward onto the table. He slid back a little more. 

 

“Downtown. Leeland Street, you’d know it if you saw it.” Kanaya smiled at him as he took another sip of his drink.

 

“I just might. Now that you all have met me, you have to meet my friends of course.” Rose grinned, leaning into their conversation. 

 

“I’ve already met and few, and they are certainly something.” Rose commented, grinning. Kanaya smiled at her, and Dave almost raised an eyebrow. He refrained from a snarky comment as she spoke up again.

 

“They are. But fun.” The two girls sat up as Kanaya spoke and Dave straightened up as well, the waiter having come back over. They ordered and chatted, Dave actually glad to be with his friends. It had been a while since he had seen them, and it felt good, really good, to talk in person. Even with Kanaya there. She and Rose joked a lot, good friends already. She was an ok person it seemed, and was growing on him, fast. Time flew by and he got tired and said goodbye to everyone, walking home halfway with John before departing and catching a cab. Not like he could afford it, but whatever. He was working tonight. Fun fun.

 

He left his apartment after chilling for a while, fooling around with the swords in his kitchen and made his way to the club. He pestered John and Rose a few times on his way.

 

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

 

TT: Dave, Kanaya told me to tell you there was a slight chance some of her friends were going to go to where you worked.

TT: And then I told her that not even I knew where you worked.

TT: I require an explanation.

TG: idk rose she seemed nice do i have to explain

TG: im on my way there now did she say anything else

TG: like who to look for

TG: or some shit

TT: No, she has not.

TT: Dave honestly, I’m disappointed.

TG: this is why i dont tell people about my work

TG: i dont like people i ‘know’ showing up

TG: ill just ignore them if i see them

TG: i dont want to meet them drunk off my ass

TT: Good idea.

TG: gotta go, ttyl

TT: Have fun, Dave.

 

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT]  ceased pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] \--

 

TG: john help me rose wont stop bothering me about kanaya and my stupid job

TG: please

EB: dave!!! you never told rose about your job?

TG: no why would i do that shed just scold me

TG: about how i stay up too late and get too drunk

TG: like shes one to talk

EB: true

EB: what is she bothering you about?

TG: that kanaya chicks friends are apparently going to try and come to the stupid club

TG: i might need backup

EB: dave, you know i don’t like going out at night!

EB: it’s dangerous, especially where you are!

EB: you mentioned that earlier even, i thought you knew.

TG: fine fine

TG: well i have to go anyways im almost there

TG: you know where i am if you decide to come be my wingman, right?

EB: of course :B

TG: coolio man

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] \--

  
  


Dave sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket, then adjusted his shades. He ran his hand through his hair once, then headed down the stairs and inside. Music was blaring already, the previous dj nodding at him and stepping down. Dave slid up to the stand and looked around, hands falling easily into place and he began to work.

 

Tracks later a beer landed by him and he downed it. A second one found it’s way to him, then a third and fourth and he was on his fifth something or other, he didn’t know what, the bartender always did this, everything seemed a lot more fun.

 

He never got too drunk while he was working, but the minute he ended at around midnight and let another guy take over, he sat at the bar and downed even more drinks. He didn’t get up until he felt very unsteady and happy. Then, he made his way into the crowd.

 

The lights were bright and the music was blaring. He slowly got into it, moving his feet and letting himself flow with the people around him. Hands were everywhere and sweaty bodies and people constantly bumping into him. He let himself unwind, following the noise and feverish movement through the dance floor.

 

He crashed into someone suddenly, stumbling over his own feet. His thoughts were interrupted and he glanced down at the guy, about to either cuss him out or ignore him, when his drunken brain stuttered. 

 

_ Holy shit, he’s cute. _ And he was. Short, freckles spattering his pale skin, crazy yet fluffy black hair that Dave thought about patting it seemed so soft, and grey eyes that were half lidded as he looked upwards to Dave. He seemed familiar, but he didn’t really care enough at the moment to think on it. Dave stumbled back a little and the guy slurred at him.

 

“Whatdya say?” He was obviously kinda tipsy. Not as much as Dave was though. He blinked. He’d spoken aloud? He didn’t think he had. Well, it was too late now. He said it again.

 

“Holy shit, you’re cute.” The guy blinked at him, then opened his mouth to speak again. Dave caught sight of small, white teeth, and was entranced while he spoke. He tuned in again after staring at the teeth for a while.

 

“-the everloving fuck think you are to just runninto me like thaat-mmf.” Dave cut him off by wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him up, smashing their mouths together. What the fuck was he doing? Well, whatever it was, it was nice, because the guy wasn’t pulling away, he was holding the back of Dave’s head and pulling him closer even. He tasted sour, like beer and something else, and the kiss was messy. He felt hands run through his hair and he pulled the guy closer, staggering back a few steps and then the troll pulled back gasping for air. The stared at each other for a moment, and Dave was sure they guy was going to claw his eyes out before he pulled him back in. The stayed like that for a while, Dave’s hands firmly on the guy’s ass and waist and the guy’s hands entangled in his hair. It wasn’t the best drunken make out with a stranger he’d ever had, but it wasn’t the worst either. He felt teeth on his lips and he opened his mouth, the stranger also parting his lips. The danced for a while, until pulling apart and breathing again. The guy stared at him, and Dave lazily grinned.

 

“Didn’t even let me buy a drink first.” He commented to the frozen shortie in front of him, but then frowned as the guy pulled away, shoving at Dave’s hands and escaped, fleeing into the crowd and music and lights.

 

Dave didn’t bother to search. He left quickly and quietly, nodding to the bouncer on his way out and sent John a quick text to say he was going home, which had no reply.  _ Probably asleep.  _ His brain thought and he nodded to himself. He quietly walked home, feet occasionally betraying him and making him stumble the slightest bit. 

 

On arriving home, the first thing he did was plug in his phone and then promptly pass out on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm doing this and yea
> 
> enjoy the gays i mean its already fuckin happening so hah
> 
> I'll update every other day, sounds good?


	3. The Chapter With Karkat And His Moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas woke to a pounding headache, heavy weight on his chest, and something slimy on his face.

Karkat Vantas woke to a pounding headache, heavy weight on his chest, and something slimy on his face. He reached up to shove it off and met more slimy shit, finally cracking open one eye. Jerking awake in disgust and surprise, he sat up and shoved the girl off his chest.

 

“Fuck you, Terezi.” He said, holding his head and groaning. The girl, Terezi, cackled and clambered off him.

 

“Someone’s hungover.” She commented snarkily, and he squinted at her.

 

“How are you not?” She shrugged at him, reaching over to hold out a glass of water to him. He accepted it gratefully.

  
“I have a better tolerance than you, Karkitty.” She said, smirking. He frowned at her.

 

“Shut the fuck up with the nicknames. And maybe you could refrain from waking me up in such an asswadic manner.” He said, half growling and squinting in the light, “Damn, Terezi, shut the blinds.” He heard the pattering of feet and the room got darker. He sighed. Opening his eyes, he look over at her.

 

“Do you remember last night?” She asked, a smirk on her face. Karkat didn’t, and he didn’t want to know either, but he asked anyways.

 

“No, well, a little bit of it.” Karkat sighed, trying to think back. His mind caught on one memory, someone pressed against him, mouth warm, we- oh shit. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks and Terezi cackled again at his silence.

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes, yes I do and it was fucking great.” She said, crawling over to him. He shoved her away and snorted.

 

“It’s none of your fucking business. Now get out of my room! What the fuck are you even doing in here?” He kicked the blankets off and held one hand to his head, searching the floor for some better clothes. Terezi sighed and went to stand by the door.

 

“I caaame to wake you up. It’s like, noon. And Kanaya wanted us to go meet her new girlfriend or roommate or both or whatever. And her ‘new friends’. Hah.” Terezi opened the door and shoved her tongue out at as Karkat hissed in slight pain at the light, “I’ll tell her you’ll be ready in twenty.” She exited, the door shutting and giving Karkat blissful silence and dark. He kept fumbling around, swearing quietly to himself until her finally flicked on the lamp on the bedside table and began to dress.

 

He jumped, thinking Terezi might have snuck back, but the movement he had seen was just him, in the mirror. He turned, looking himself over in slight disgust. Chest too big, hips too wide, too girly, too _ not him _ . He felt better as he slid his binder on, but the feeling still didn’t leave. Everything felt shifted, like he wasn’t in his own body right. The familiar tight feeling on his chest made him glance back in the mirror and he sighed and swore. Again. It made him feel better too. He slid on pants and some shirt, then headed out of his room and immediately to the bathroom, squinting and swearing as he downed some Advil. As he leaned over the sink, his mind floated to last night again, the blonde hair sliding through his fingertips, teeth warm, the way the guy’s voice had sounded…..fuck. He had to stop. Stop thinking. Stop everything.

 

“Karkat?” Terezi’s voice echoed through the apartment and he glanced up.

 

“Coming.” He winced at how high his voice sounded to himself. And squeaky, too. God, he hated everything right now. He wanted to crawl back into bed and curl up and forget Kanaya and her stupid roommate he wanted to be back in the dark and dancing and kissi- 

 

“Karkat! Sollux and Eridan and Fef are here! Come onnnnnnnnnnnn.” Terezi drawled from outside the bathroom door, pulling him from his thoughts. He opened the door and glared at her. She didn’t notice (of course she didn’t she’s fucking blind you moron) and followed her into the living room, where the three aforementioned stood.

 

“Nice to see you, Karkat.” Eridan said politely. Feferi grinned at him. Karkat just nodded.

 

“He’th a little hungover.” Sollux commented slyly, “He and Terezi went to explore Kanaya’th  new friendth ‘workplath’.” Terezi laughed.

 

“Yea, and it was aweeeeeesome.” She nudged Karkat in the ribs,  _ hard _ , which just made him let loose a string of curses.

 

“God Terezi can you give me a fucking break my chest hurts now and I didn’t even want to fucking go last night you piece of shitfuck and now I have a hangover and can’t stop thinking ab-” He cut himself off abruptly, seething with rage and frustration. There was a silence for .3 seconds before Terezi laughed.

 

“He’s in a bad mood, sorry.” She said, smirking, “Now, let’s go!” Karkat shoved his hands in his pockets and reluctantly followed Terezi and the others out to Eridan's car. He clambered in, ending up squished between the window and Terezi. He slumped down, fiddling with his shirt sleeves and sighed, staring out of the window.

 

God, he wanted to go back to bed.

 

His phone pinged.

 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

 

GA: Karkat Are You On Your Way?

CG: YES KANAYA WE ARE WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?

GA: I Did Try To Contact Terezi But She Did Not Respond.

GA: So I Came To You.

CG: YES, WE ARE ON OUR FUCKING WAY.

CG: IN FACT, IM BEING SMUSHED AGAINST THE WINDOW OF ERIDANS FANCY CAR AS WE SPEAK

GA: I Am Sorry Karkat.

GA: Are You Alright?

GA: You Sound Tense.

CG: OH IM PEACHY

GA: Karkat.

CG: IM JUST HUNGOVER AND TIRED RIGHT NOW KANAYA, AND NOT IN THE MOOD TO GO ANYWHERE REALLY

GA: I Am Sorry. You Did Not Have To Come.

CG: NO NO I SHOULD, LIKE ALL OF US ARE GOING TO BE THERE. ALSO I KIND OF DESERVE IT.

CG: TEREZI CONVINCED ME TO GO TO THE FUCKING BAR YOU MENTIONED.

GA: Ah, I See.

GA: You Do Not Deserve It Though.

CG: YEA, IT WAS A BAD IDEA.

GA: I Did Hope That We Would All Go Together To The Bar. It Is Too Late Now, Though. Did You At Least Have Fun?

CG: ...YEA KINDA

GA: Did You Meet Anyone? ;)

CG: EW FUCK NO KANAYA WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?? OF COURSE I DIDNT.

GA: No Reason. I Will See You Soon, Then?

CG: YEAH YEAH, SEE YOU SOON

GA: :)

 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

 

Karkat rolled his eyes and shoved his phone away again, leaning his forehead against the cold window. His headache wasn’t pounding as bad now. He listened to the chatter of his friends as they made the drive to Kanaya’s and Rose’s campus and dorm, and was the first one out of the car when they got there.

 

Small spaces made him feel panicky after a while.

 

He followed his friends up the stairs, watching and listening to them chat and joke as they searched the rooms and had to backtrack once. Finally, they came to the room and knocked on the door. Kanaya opened it, grinning widely.

 

“Kan!” Terezi threw her arms around the other girl, licking the side of her face. Kanaya threw Terezi off with a noise of disgust and made a big show of wiping off her cheek, but she was grinning.

 

“It is good to see you all. Come in, come in, it might be a little crowded in here but we’ll be alright until the others get here. Aka, Aradia, Vriska, and Tavros.” She ushered them inside, where the small room was already half filled with people. There were two other boys and two girls sitting on one bed. One girl had short, silvery hair and was braiding the hair of another girl, who had a thick mass of black curls. One boy had blue eyes and glasses and black hair and he was laughing at something the other said and the other-

 

The other was staring at him under flashing lights and half lidded eyes, smirking slightly and hands around Karkat’s waist.  _ “Didn’t even let me buy a drink first.”  _ Echoed in the back of Karkat’s brain and he short circuited for a moment, frozen as Terezi bounded forward to introduce herself and Feferi joined the ‘braiding train’ and Eridan grabbed Sollux’s hand and said something and the blonde was  _ staring at him _ , that smirk still faintly evident-

 

“And this is Karkat.” Kanaya’s arm flung around his waist gently and it broke the spell he had been under. He glanced over, wiggling out of her grip. “He’s the cheeky one.” She teased lightly, grinning at him.

 

“I’m not cheeky.” He grumbled, leaning against the wall and crossing his arm, “God.” He heard a chorus of laughter around him. Someone said something else, and he dared to look at the blonde again. He was still staring straight at Karkat. His shades his whatever expression he was making, but Karkat didn’t want to even know. He himself was horrified and embarrassed and… he couldn’t tell what else. And the guy  _ kept staring _ . The room seemed to be getting smaller around him and he took a small breath.

 

“...I need air, Kanaya. Be right back.” He whispered to the girl, who looked at him, concerned.

 

“Karkat, are you alright?” He forced a smile at her words.

 

“Fine. Just….air.” He kept the smile up until he was outside and away, around the corner. He sat down by a vending machine and forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

 

“....you’re gonna be fine. It’s gonna be ok.” He muttered to himself. Footsteps echoed in the hall and before he could stand up-

 

“So, I didn’t know you were one of Kanaya’s friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I added another chapter bc why not


	4. In Which Karkat Gets Inexplicably Angry (I Mean, When Is He Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I didn’t know you were one of Kanaya’s friends.”

“So, I didn’t know you were one of Kanaya’s friends.” Dave said, looking down at the pale boy on the floor. He shot up fast, glaring at Dave and stuffed his fists into his pockets.

 

“....it never came up in conversation.” He said, obviously gritting his teeth and holding back. Dave grinned, thinking back, and leaned on the wall, looking down again at Karkat.

 

“From what I recall, we didn’t really talk.” His voice was nonchalant but when his eyes flickered down to the other boy’s lips, he could feel his heart almost skip a beat.

 

“.....fuck you. Fuck off. I wanted space. What the hell are you following me for?” Karkat said after a second, trying to hide the fact he was blushing profusely. Dave shrugged, standing up straight and adjusting his shades.

 

“Well, I was kinda surprised when my makeout partner from last night walked into my friend’s dorm room to say hello. So I figured we could clear things up.” He raised an eyebrow down at the tiny boy, “So-”

 

“I do not want to ‘clear things up’.” Karkat hissed at him, “I want you to leave me the fuck alone. Forever.” He pushed past Dave, storming down the hall and out of sight, the last thing Dave noticing was how red his ears were. He stood quiet for a moment, then smirked, sauntering down the same way Karkat went and back to Kanaya and Rose’s room. He entered quietly, flashing a smile at Rose and ignoring her questioning look. He sat and began to chat with John and the Sollux kid, something about computers and some app. His contribution to the conversation was half hearted, and he watched the door for the moment Karkat came in. But when he did, he was accompanied by three other people.

 

It was getting quite crowded in the room, so everyone made their way to the respected cars and headed out to some fast food place. Dave didn’t get a chance to talk to Karkat again until they had all ordered and were sat at some big table inside. He plopped down right next to the boy and began talking to Jade across the table. He could see Karkat turning red again beside him but ignored it. He kept talking to Jade and eating, then casually looked over at Karkat and locked eyes.

 

It lasted a solid three seconds before Karkat turned away and shoved a good half of his burger into his mouth. Dave fought off a smile and turned back to Jade, nodding at something she had just said. A few minutes later, he stood to go throw his garbage away and leaned over to grab Jade’s (earning a kiss on the cheek and a bright ‘thanks dave!’) and brushed Karkat’s hand as he stood up, then turned to the other.

 

“Let me grab that.” He said smoothly, reaching for the empty cup by Karkat, who immediately snatched it away.

 

“I’ve got it.” He growled, pointedly looking and turning away. Dave smiled and shrugged.

 

“Ok dude, sounds good.” He went to go throw the garbage away and made a pit stop in the restroom when his phone buzzed.

 

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

 

TT: Dave what did you do?

TG: what do you mean rose?

TT: Kanaya’s friend Karkat is extremely angry with you.

TT: It’s not hard to see.

TG: i didnt do anything

TT: I find that hard to believe, brother. You did follow him out of my dorm. What happened?

TG: we talked

TT: About what?

TG: shit

TT: Dave.

TG: ok ok fine

TG: he might have been at work last night

TG: and i might not have known he knew kanaya

TG: and we were both kind of drunk and he was cute

TT: Dave. Tell me you didn’t hook up.

TG: we didnt!! just made out a little

TT: …

TT: Sometimes I fathom at how you are able to function in normal society.

TG: wow #rude

TT: Well now I understand his behavior. He must be awfully embarrassed.

TG: yea and rude about it too

TG: told me to ‘fuck off and leave him alone’

TG: like geez

TT: Well, respect his wishes, Dave. I’m sure he will loosen up over time if you don’t press. It was an honest mistake.

TG: i wish it wasnt a mistake because hes was and is still fuckin hot

TT: Dave, seriously?

TG: ok fine ill give him space

TT: Good. Come back out, we’re going to leave soon.

TG: alright sister of mine i am on my way

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT] \--

 

Dave grinned to himself, then headed back out to their table and shot a glance at Rose, who sent one right back. He smiled again, then put on his neutral face and leaned over the table.

 

“Where to?” He asked, and the girl called Vriska grinned.

 

“How about the park?” She said, picking at her teeth. Kanaya nodded.

 

“Sounds good to me.” A quiet chorus of ‘ok’s and ‘sure sounds good’ followed her response and soon everyone was piling into cars again. Dave got stuck this time with the weird blind girl, who actually turned out to be way more fun and ended up sitting in his lap the whole car ride and making Dave choke on laughter. He hadn’t failed to notice that Karkat was sitting in the front and refused to turn around, unlike Vriska who turned around multiple times. While driving. It was a fun car ride overall. They piled out in the parking lot of some shitty park, with some shitty playground. The day wasn’t all that great so it was basically deserted.

 

Vriska and Terezi bolted for the swings while the group sauntered after them, Dave gathering Pesterchum handles for future use from everyone. Except Karkat, who had fixed him in a heated glare before he even opened his mouth. He’d have to get it from Terezi later. She seemed like she’d be more than willing to hand it out.

 

He was right. After a long day at the park, and a game of tag that involved nearly every single person getting tackled and licked, he pestered Terezi.

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator  [GC] \--

 

TG: karkats handle?

GC: carcinoGenticist

TG: youre the best

GC: 1 KNOW

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator  [GC] \--

 

Dave grinned and plopped down onto his bed, plugging his phone in. Time to accidently forget Rose’s advice for a little while.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter 
> 
> Read it enjoy it
> 
> there were skunks in my yard and now i think theres a bug in my hair and i spilled iced tea on my computer but i got another chapter finished so
> 
> eat it eat the words


	5. The One With All The Pesterlogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG] \--

 

TG: hello there my small angry friend

CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS

TG: its me, your favorite strider

CG: OH

CG: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET MY HANDLE???

CG: OH WAIT

TG: terezi

CG: OF FUCKING COURSE

CG: ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, YOU SHIT STAINED PIECE OF MEAT

CG: I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU 

CG: *AT ALL*

CG: IN REGARDS TO OUR UNFORTUNATE FIRST MEETING

CG: IT NEVER TO BE MENTIONED ANYWHERE ANYTIME

CG: I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY MISERABLE LIFE AND NEVER SPEAK OR TEXT OR ANYTHING TO ME AGAIN

CG: IS THAT CLEAR, YOU SWEET ALMIGHTY TAINTCHAFING FUCK?

TG: well

TG: that was something

CG: JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE.

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [CG] blocked  turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

TG: wow

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [CG] did not receive message from  turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

TG: #rude

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [CG] did not receive message from  turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

TG: fine then

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [CG] did not receive message from  turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

 

\--  turntechGodhead  [TG]  ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \--

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT] \--

 

TG: rose

TG: rose i think i fucked up

TG: i tried to talk to karkat

TT: Of course you did.

TG: he blocked me

TG: i didnt want him to block me

TG: i didnt even say anything i just told him who it was

TT: Dave, I told you to give him space.

TT: Did you?

TG: yea

TT: ...

TG: no

TG: dont say it

TG: please dont say it

TT: I told you so, Dave.

TG: uuuuugh rose

TT: Did you apologize?

TG: he blocked me before i could

TT: I will tell Kanaya to tell him you say sorry. She’s talking to him now, I think.

TT: From the sighing and occasional chuckling, I think she is.

TG: well thats good to know

TG: did i fuck up rose

TG: for some reason i actually like this guy

TG: despite how rude hes been to me

TT: It’s alright Dave.

TT: I’m sure he’ll loosen up in time.

TT: Just remember.

TG: give him his space yea yea

TG:  i will

TG: sorry rose

TT: It’s ok, Dave.

TT: I will see you again soon?

TG: yea

TT: Good luck.

 

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT]  ceased pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

  
  


\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]\--

 

CG: KANAYA.

CG: KANAYA PLEASE RESPOND.

GA: Karkat? What Is The Matter?

CG: THAT ASSHOLE DAVE TRIED TO TALK TO ME AGAIN.

GA: Ah, I See.

GA: Why Are You So Angry At Him, Karkat?

CG: NO REASON. HES JUST A DAMP LAMPSHADE WITHOUT ANY PERSONALITY AND THINKS HIDING BEHIND THOSE STUPID SHADES IS COOL

GA: Karkat, It Sounds Like You Have A Reason.

CG: UGH

CG: OK SO I MIGHT HAVE

CG: ACCIDENTLY AND DRUNKENLY MADE OUT WITH HIM THE OTHER NIGHT AT A BAR.

CG: AND THEN HE HAPPENS TO BE YOUR ROOMMATES FRIEND

GA: Brother.

CG: I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHAT HE IS 

CG: THE POINT IS, HES THERE. AND I DONT WANT HIM TO BE. I REGRET EVERY ACTION OF THAT NIGHT AND I HOPE IT GETS ERASED FROM MY MINDSHATTERINGLY MORONIC HEAD.

CG: GOD I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT, I LET TZ COERCE ME INTO GOING AND THEN I GET DRUNK ON TOP OF IT

CG: AND MAKE OUT WITH AN INSULTINGLY HOT STRANGER WHO HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS NEW GIRLFRIENDS BROTHER

CG: I HATE THIS MISERABLE SHITSACK HOLE IN THE ENDLESS PARADOX OF TIME AND SPACE THAT IS MY LIFE.

GA: Do You Feel Better?

CG: SLIGHTLY

GA: That Is Good.

GA: Karkat, Rose Is Telling Me That Dave Would Like To Apologize.

CG: WHAT?

GA: She Is Talking To Him Now, And He Says He Is Sorry And Would Like To Speak With You Again.

CG: FUCK NO IM NOT TALKING TO THAT DOGMONGER EVER AGAIN.

GA: Please Reconsider.

GA: From What I See, He Is Sincere.

GA: Why Are You So Opposed To Speaking With Him? In Novels I Have Read, Where Things Play Out Like This, The Two People Are Usually Happy To Speak After Such An Interaction.

GA: Do You Know What I Mean?

CG: I WATCH ROMCOMS KANAYA OF COURSE I DO.

CG: BUT I JUST DONT WANT TO TALK TO HIM.

GA: Rose Is Reading Over My Shoulder And Says It Sounds Like You Harbor Feelings For Dave.

CG: MY FACE IS DOING A FUCKING STELLAR IMPRESSION OF SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID

CG: AND WERE GOING TO IGNORE YOU SAID IT

CG: BECAUSE THAT IS FRANKLY IMPOSSIBLE

CG: I DO NOT *HARBOR FEELINGS* FOR SOMEONE AS MASSIVELY TURDISH AND EGOTISTICAL AS DAVE STRIDER.

GA: Alright.

CG: GOD.

GA: Will You At Least Let Him Apologize?

CG: WILL YOU STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT?

GA: Yes, I Suppose I Will.

CG: FINE

GA: Thank You, Karkat.

CG: IM GOING TO REGRET THIS

CG: I ALREADY AM

GA: It Will Be Fine.

GA: Now Go Get Him, Tiger.

 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

 

CG: OH FUCK YOU

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

  
  


\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG] unblocked turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

 

TG: oh thank god

TG: i just wanted to apologize but

CG: OK

CG: FINE

CG: APOLOGIZE

TG: ok im not sure what im apologizing for but im sorry

CG: YOURE APOLOGIZING FOR BEING A MASSIVE SHITHEAD

TG: i dont see any logic on how i am a shithead in your point of view

CG: YOU JUST ARE

TG: well, maybe im not

CG: IM 97% POSITIVE THAT YOU ARE ONE OF THE WORST PEOPLE IVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF MEETING

TG: wow

TG: that hurt kk

TG: and what about that 3%?

CG: OK THATS IT IM BLOCKING YOU AGAIN

TG: woah woah woah ok im sorry

TG: listen

TG: will you give me like, a chance to prove im not a douche

TG: like let me have a chance to hang out with you or something when were not drunk 

TG: so you can make your opinions of me clearer

CG: UGH

CG: FINE.

TG: neat

TG: so im picking you up at eight and we are going to see a movie

CG: WAIT WHAT?

TG: ok sounds good

CG: I DIDNT AGREE TO THIS

CG: IM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU

TG: i never said it was a date

CG: A MOVIE AND DINNER SOUNDS LIKE A DATE

TG: nope man the idea that it is a date is all from your head

CG: FUCK YOU STRIDER

TG: glady ;)

CG: GRRRRR I AM ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND COME KICK THAT SORRY RAG YOU CALL AN ASS

TG: ok im sorry again

TG: please karkat

TG: just one night

TG: like not even a movie

TG: just dinner and we can talk and shit

CG: ...FINE

TG: great ill pick you up at eight

TG: like i said before

CG: IM NOT DRESSING UP OR ANY STUPID SHIT

TG: fine by me

TG: see you at eight

CG: FUCK YOU

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--

 

Karkat Vantas growled and almost threw his phone across the room. He was going to regret this.

 

Meanwhile, Dave Strider fistpumped and then stared at the ceiling, wondering why he was nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da! another one!
> 
> there's always that onnnnne chapter amiright
> 
> here it is!!!!


	6. Where Everything Goes A Tiny Bit Wrong And Oh Is That Starbucks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their little outing had been completely and totally silent, except for a small grunt of acknowledgement when Dave picked Karkat up.

The beginning of their little outing had been completely and totally silent, except for a small grunt of acknowledgement when Dave picked Karkat up. He found a fast food place where you could sit and Karkat reluctantly sat across from him. After having got something to eat (Dave, chicken nuggets and apple juice, Karkat, a burger and fries), they just avoided eye contact. Karkat sat hunched over, arms crossed defensively, picking at his food. God, he did NOT want to be here.

 

“...gonna say anything?” Dave asked quietly. Karkat said nothing and he sighed, “Ok, then I will. I’m still kind of confused on why you’re angry with me, but I’ve apologized. I really do want to be on better terms with you and I don’t-” Karkat cut him off.

 

“Shut up. Just, shut up, ok?” He uncrossed his legs and arms and leaned forward over the table, “I just don’t like you, can’t you get that? Yea, we met in a fucking ratnest and made a huge fucking mistake while drunk, and yea we met again stupidly, but why can’t you just accept the fact that I don’t. Want. To. Talk. To. You. Ever again.” He finished, huffing a little and pushing a strand of curly hair out of his eyes. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms again as Dave looked at him incredulously.

 

“....you barely know me.” He said, annoyance creeping into his own voice. Karkat made a weird noise.

 

“I don’t care. I don’t want to know you.” He shoved at his food, “I don’t even know why I agreed to come to this stupid fucking idea of a meeting that you oh-so-desperately wanted to have.” Dave stared at him, then began to talk again, Karkat begrudgingly listening to him.

 

“Fine. I won’t bother you. But can we at least like, truce? So that we don’t piss off our friends when we get together?” As much as he hated to admit it, Dave was half right. He kept listening, “So truce with me. I won’t bother you and you won’t bother me and we’ll force smiles when we’re around our friends. Got it?” Dave held out his hand over the table.

 

Karkat hesitantly shook it. 

 

“Fine.” He stood immediately after and grabbed his barely-eaten burger, “Now I’m fucking off.” He turned and walked out.

  
  


The next two weeks went fairly smoothly. Neither of them spoke or interacted at all except for tiny, necessary conversations - _ thatkarkat DIDNOT relish _ -, and maintained a polite air when out with friends. Not to say that their friends didn’t notice the two’s tension anyways. But if they did, and that’s an  _ if _ , mind you, they kept quiet. They went their separate ways, until,

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG] \--

 

TG: hey rose you got a minute

TG: i need to spill some of my guts to you

TG: let me lay this out on the floor, squishy gut parts and all

CG: WOAH WOAH WOAH FUCKER WRONG CHUM

TG: oh shit

TG: sorry nevermind

CG: YEA YEA

CG: NOW IM CURIOUS

TG: i thought we ‘werent talking’

CG: WERE NOT BUT YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING GOSSIPY

CG: NOT THAT IM A SUCKER FOR GOSSIP

TG: youre a sucker for gossip

CG: I WILL TAKE YOUR SPILLED INTESTINES AND WRAP THEM AROUND YOUR NECK TO STRANGLE YOU IF YOU CONTINUE ON

CG: GOODBYE

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--

 

And that was just the beginning. As time went on, Karkat found himself ‘accidently’ pestering Dave, or Dave would say something stupid at 3:34 in the morning and Karkat couldn’t help but respond.

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG] \--

 

TG: do you think the ground screams when we walk on it

CG: I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT IS POSSIBLE

CG: SEEING AS THE GROUND HAS NO GIVEN WAY TO SCREAM

TG: yea but what if

TG: its on a frequency we cant hear

TG: like dog whistles

CG: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK?

TG: hell yea lets science this shit up

CG: I THINK YOU SHOULD GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

CG: GOODNIGHT

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG] \--

 

TG: but karkles

TG: science

CG: WILL YOU QUIT IT

CG: DONT CALL ME *KARKLES*

TG: pls karkat i cant sleep

CG: WHOS TO SAY I CAN

CG: BUT YOU DONT SEE ME PESTERING YOU EVERY NIGHT WHEN IM LYING IN BED UNABLE TO DELVE INTO THE BLISS OF SLEEP

TG: woah dude that explains the bags under your eyes

TG: you got insomnia or something?

CG: GOOD. NIGHT.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--

 

Karkat sighed loudly and set his phone down. It was late at night after this exchange, and he wondered himself why Dave was up. But then he shoved that thought aside. He didn’t want any interactions with that idiot. 

 

Then why had he answered? Boredom. Not being able to sleep was hell on fucking earth, but the boredom that came with it made it so much worse. And conversations with Dave were interesting, to say the least.

 

TG: how does one, say, hypothetically, get a hypothetical plunger out of the hypothetical garbage disposal in the hypothetical sink

 

TG: hey vantas quick question do bees have ears this is critical how do they hear

 

TG: karkat i gotta tell youfsjvdfaaksd

 

The last one had been the most recent, and when Karkat had responded, Dave had not. He had left the tab open for as long as he could, but dropped off into an uneasy rest at around four in the morning. When he woke, the tab was still up and there was still no reply. He pushed down the odd feeling in his chest -  _ not disappointment no of coursenot _ \- and quietly got ready for his quite obviously busy day.

 

The day included sitting at his computer until Terezi forced him outside, where he marched to the nearest coffee shop with free wifi and sat, browsing the Internet and doing some online shopping (sweaters, more sweaters, and some jeans) and people watching for a little while.

 

He was sorta content like this.

 

Until Dave Strider walked in the door looking like a fucking mess.

 

He was set on ignoring the man, but kept watching him out of the corner of his eye. His shoulders were slumped, head downcast, and he was holding his shoulder weirdly. As if it hurt. He ordered a fucking pumpkin latte of all things, like w _ hat the hell Strider this is not some romcom  _ and then he sat down at a table on the other side of the shop, and buried his head in his arms.

Thirty minutes later, the latte was untouched and Dave had yet to move. Karkat, despite his grumbling to himself, was a teeny tiny bit worried. He barely let himself admit that though. He shut his laptop quietly and shoved it away, then threw his cup away, and began to head towards the door.

 

Then turned around and walked straight up to Dave’s table and sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter!!!!! wheeeee!!!!
> 
> also the coffeeshop? is it starbucks? is it not? the world may never know
> 
> also a secret: dave loves pumpkin lattes ok but no one must ever know
> 
> EVER


	7. Pancakes Are Made And Something Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chair creaked slightly but Dave didn’t move. Hell, Karkat couldn’t even tell if he was breathing.

The chair creaked slightly but Dave didn’t move. Hell, Karkat couldn’t even tell if he was breathing.

 

“Strider.” He said. No response. He coughed, “Strider?” Still nothing, “....Dave?” There was movement, and Dave’s head picked up, shades aimed in his direction.

 

“....Vantas?” His voice sounded exhausted. Karkat knew the feeling and he hid a wince.

 

“....you looking fucking awful.” Karkat said quietly. Dave let out a small choked laugh.

 

“Why do you care?” He asked, obviously confused.

 

“....I’m not totally heartless.” Karkat defended himself, “You’ve sat here for the past half hour unmoving, and didn’t touch your drink. I wanted to make sure you hadn’t died. But obviously and unfortunately, you are alive. So I’ll go now.” Karkat stood to leave, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder when-

 

“Wait.” Dave croaked out, moving a hand towards him, “I’m coming with you.” Karkat looked down at him and watched as he stood up.

 

“Why?” He sneered, beginning to walk. Not too fast, though.

 

“Because I have nothing else to fucking do.” Dave snarled, catching up to Karkat and oh yeah, he was definitely holding his shoulder weirdly and being gentle with how he walked.

 

“Whatever. Not like I care.” Karkat snapped back, proceeding to ignore Dave as much as possible as he walked home, the air slightly chilly. He wrapped his jacket around himself further as he fumbled with his key to his and Terezi’s apartment, then glanced back. Dave was still there, standing about ten feet away.

 

“....fuck off.” Karkat said, turning and unlocking the door. Terezi called out from inside.

 

“KARKITTY! You’re home already?? Wow! And is that Dave Strider I smell?” She popped her head into the hall as Karkat maneuvered around her, “What were you two doing together hmmm?” She said, licking her lips and inviting Dave inside.

 

“We ran into each other and he followed me home like some lost, two headed puppy.” Karkat said, rolling his eyes and pulling off his jacket.

 

“Whatever.” Dave said, “Hi TZ.” He gave her a half hug, and she sniffed him.

 

“Davey, you smell like shit. And I don’t mean literal shit. You smell like a fight. And hurt.” She pulled him back to where she could sniff him again, “Is your shoulder ok?” Dave pulled his arm away from her, hiding a wince.

 

“I’m fine, thanks. I just….” He sighed, “I can’t go home right now. Mind if I crash here?” Karkat interrupted before Terezi could speak.

 

“You followed me home to ask if you could come and have a sleepover?” He said, giving Dave a look. Terezi sighed dramatically.

 

“What is with you two? I can basically smell the tension. Dave can fucking stay, Karkat.” She said annoyingly and Karkat turned around to face her, glowering.

 

“Terezi, what the actual fuck. This is not your house. You don’t even LIVE HERE. You’re just here 98% of your FUCKING TIME. You can’t make decisions about this because you. Don’t. Live. Here.” He finished, glaring even more. Terezi was silent, then made a ‘humf’ing noise.

 

“So I’ll ask someone who lives here.” She said snarkily. Karkat scoffed.

 

“I already said n-” He was cut off by Terezi turning and yelling,

 

“GAMZEE!!!!” Oh god. The aforementioned roommate took a minute but popped his head into the kitchen/dining area and gave everyone in the vicinity a lopsided grin.

 

“What is motherfuckin’ up, TZ?” His words were slow and grated, from smoking and drugs.

 

“Can a friend stay over? He needs somewhere to go!” She was making her voice extra cheerful, goddamnit. This was not supposed to happen.

 

“Course! Any motherfuckering brother who’s a friend o’ yours can stay!” He grinned again, tilting his head, “Honk.” He disappeared behind the doorframe again and Terezi grinned, then turned to Karkat and fucking. Honked.

 

So that was how Dave ended up crashing on Karkat’s couch and how Karkat ended up staring at him from across the room at 4 in the morning.

 

It hadn’t been his fault exactly, he was thirsty, he couldn’t sleep, so he went to grab a glass of water….. and Dave had been there. Sleeping. Karkat had sat at the table and sipped at the water, watching Dave’s chest rise and fall in the dark. The glass had emptied but Karkat hadn’t moved. So he was still there when Dave’s brow furrowed and he began making tiny, uncomfortable noises. He wasn’t sure what to do as the other boy was obviously having a nightmare of sorts, and he knew what that was like. Unfortunately. And he also knew what helped him when he was sturggling with nightmares, but hell, he wasn’t going to have Dave wake up to him cuddling him -  _ of course not _ \- so Karkat settled for going over to Dave and putting a surprisingly gentle hand (even to himself) on his forehead.

 

“...” After a moment, the lines and tension in Dave’s face began to disappear and he obviously sighed, curling up into himself.

 

Karkat held back a scream of frustration and anger as he stared down at blonde curls and shut eyes, then fled back to the safety of his room.

 

He woke up to a foreign smell coming from the kitchen and honestly thought there was a fire until he walked out and saw Dave at the stove (his shades on already like  _ what the hell _ ). He had a frying pan in one hand and his phone in the other, hair a mess and face scrunched in concentration.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Karkat said, scowling as he grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee, adding sugar and cream. Dave glanced at him, then kept typing on his phone.

 

“Cooking. You had the right shit for pancakes, and that’s all I know how to cook, so.” He left it with that and a shrug. Karkat stared at him, then down at his cup, then back up almost comically.

 

“Wait. You made coffee too?” Dave looked over at him once again.

 

“Yes, I did. Jesus.” He rolled his eyes and Karkat swore he saw Dave smirk as he looked down at his phone again. They spent the next fifteen minutes in relative silence except for a coffee refill and occasional swearing from Dave.

 

“Here.” A plate was set down on the table. Karkat didn’t know they even had plates. He hesitantly poked at one of the cakes.

 

“I don’t know if I can trust your cooking.” He said, scrunching his nose. Dave shrugged.

 

“Whatever dude, they’re the Strider pancake special, the one thing every Strider kid learns to make for themselves so….” Dave dug in, having found some butter (no syrup) and Karkat soon followed.

 

HOly hell they were good.

 

After a few minutes of chewing and more silence, Dave finally spoke up again.

 

“...they’re also a thanks for letting me stay.” His voice was quiet. Karkat shrugged.

 

“It was Gam’s decision. But, fair warning, you’re never going to see him again probably.” His voice was higher pitched and he felt uncomfortable for a moment. And he had been doing really well, too. Dammit. He missed half of Dave’s next sentence while he tried to suppress his dysphoria.

 

“- fucking creepy as shit. You ok?” Goddamn. He had noticed the wiggling. Karkat nodded.

 

“I’m fine. Whatever. It’s….it was no problem. Just, never again.” Dave nodded right back once Kar finished talking.

 

“....it was just an emergency. Taken care of, though.” He rolled his shoulder and Karkat glanced at it.

 

“Ever going to explain?” He asked, suspicion and annoyance in his words. Dave shook his head and responded.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“And I had dared to think otherwise.” 

 

They were quiet again until the pancakes were all gone, only crumbs remaining and the coffee reduced to cold dregs. Dave stood up and grabbed the plates, putting them in the sink.

 

“....bye then.” And he was gone, out the door in a flash. Karkat stared after him for a solid three seconds, then ran his hands through his hair. An image of Dave from last night, asleep on the couch and peaceful, Karkat’s hand lying on his warm forehead, flashed through his mind.

 

“God fucking dammit.”

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]\--

 

CG: KANAYA?

CG: I THINK I MIGHT HAVE A PROBLEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't last night!!!!!
> 
> i went to the drive in and saw a movie was p good not that great but yea!
> 
> here is some shit with them bonding


	8. Some Douchebag Shows Up And Things Are Maybe Recoinciled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After quite a long, embarrassing talk with Kanaya about feelings and all that mushy shit, Karkat glanced up from his phone.

After quite a long, embarrassing talk with Kanaya about feelings and all that mushy shit, Karkat glanced up from his phone.

 

And saw a jacket lying over the back of the couch that was unmistakable Dave Strider’s.

 

CG: I THINK I JUST SOLVED MY PROBLEM

CG: I HAVE AN EXCUSE

CG: IF I CAN GET THE FUCKING COURAGE UP

GA: I Know You Can Do It, Karkat.

GA: It Will Not Be That Difficult.

CG: YOURE KIDDING, RIGHT?

GA: Of Course. I Know It Is Hard.

CG: AND HE ALREADY THINKS IM A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG 

GA: He Does Not Think That.

CG: OH YEA HE DOES.

GA: He Made You Pancakes, Karkat. That Does Not Sound Like What You Think He Feels.

CG: IT WAS A THANK YOU.

GA: -_-

CG: UGH

CG: BUT WHAT IF HE DOESNT

CG: WHAT IF I FUCK THIS UP WHAT IF WHAT I THINK IM FEELING ISNT RIGHT AND IM JUST MAKING IT UP TO REPLICATE ONE OF MY FANTASTICAL CRAZY WEED-INDUCED AND ROMCOM FILTERED NIGHTMARES?

CG: WHAT IF HE 

CG: DOESNT RECIPROCATE?

CG: I MEAN, IVE BEEN A MASSIVE, MASSIVE ASSHOLE

CG: LIKE, AS LARGE AS CANADA.

GA: Karkat.

GA: It Will Be Fine.

CG: ...BUT WHAT IF ITS NOT?

GA: You Must Stop Thinking In These ‘What If’ Scenarios. Just Do It, As The Man Rose Showed Me Says.

CG: ROSE IS A FUCKING MEMER I KNEW IT

CG: AND OK

GA: Go.

CG: OK.

GA: Now.

CG: TWO MINUTES?

GA: It Is Cold Out. Go Now.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

 

Karkat held the jacket in one hand and double checked the address Rose had given him. It was some shitty apartment building downtown, and Karkat just felt nervous walking from the cab to the door. The jacket was clenched tightly in his hands as he entered the building, shaking the cold from his joints and avoiding the elevator. Instead, he climbed 3 flights of stairs and stood breathless in front of Dave’s door.

 

Then the shouting began.

 

And the clang of….metal. Metal on metal.

 

Karkat stood frozen for what seemed eternity, hand raised to knock on the door still when it flung open. His hand was now poised in front of the chest of a guy with shades like Dave’s but pointer. And he also had a sword. He was out of breath, and a large bruise was forming on his arm. Did Karkat mention he had a sword? Karkat stepped aside and lowered his eyes, doing his best to ignore the guy and look non threatening. 

 

“Dave, someone’s here.” He spoke sharply over his shoulder, then began to walk away.

 

He was terrified and didn’t move until the guy had disappeared around the corner. Even then, he was slow and hesitant to peek inside of the apartment. It was messy, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. What caught his attention was Dave, and the hand he held over a very obviously bleeding wound on his cheek.

 

“....Dave-” He began, stepping inside but Dave turned around as much as he could on the couch.

 

“Shut up.” He growled, shades pointed at the floor. They looked a little bent. Karkat took a few more steps into the room, and swung the door softly behind him.

 

“Dave, I-”

 

“I said, SHUT UP!” Dave winced as he yelled but did so anyways, then pressed harder on his cheek and hissed in pain.

 

There were tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing with the blood.

 

Karkat set down the jacket gently, then took off his own and slowly walked over to Dave, not uttering a word. He glanced around and found a towel, silently handing it to him. He took it and didn’t look up.

 

Karkat disappeared for a minute and Dave felt shame rising in him, so badly did he want to scream and cry but he couldn’t because Karkat was here, goddamn Karkat who was prying his stiff hand from the wound and replacing the towel with a damp one and pressing hard, then unwrapping something and quietly helping Dave as he sat frozen in frustration and fear and guilt. Dave shut his eyes and ignored the pain as the towel was lifted and fucking Karkat began cleaning it and bandaging. From the experience in his fingers, he’d done this as much as Dave had and knew exactly what to do.

 

Dave almost didn’t want to know how he knew.

 

But soon there was a big white bandage on his cheek and it was just barely there, in the bottom of his vision and he could feel it and it stung and he was crying again, goddamnit. He waited for the taunts and jeers from Karkat but heard nothing, so he opened his eyes again and watched as Karkat opened a few cabinets and dodged one or two sharp objects and soon there was a steaming mug in his hand and the tears wouldn’t stop coming. Karkat had no right to come in and help him and give him whatever this was that he could barely drink because moving his head hurt and he could feel bruises forming and his shoulder ached and Karkat was talking finally so he tuned back in.

 

“-want me to call someone? The police? An ambulance? Dave, I need to know you’re ok.” Ha. Need to know. Dave took a few steady breaths but didn’t respond, just shook his head and fought back more tears. Karkat took it and his silence as a ‘no’.

 

“Dave, please, are you hurt anywhere else?” Dave didn’t want to show him, no he didn’t, but he reluctantly pulled his leg out from under him, wincing as the gash there started oozing blood again. Karkat sucked in a breath and there was more ripping of bandages and another wet towel. Dave had closed his eyes again and desperately sipped at his drink to hide his expressions.

 

When the whole thing had been cleaned and bandaged up and Karkat had made sure that Dave had no more injuries other than some bruises and his aching shoulder, Dave spoke again.

 

“....stop being so nice to me.” He said, voice hoarse. Karkat stopped whatever he had been doing and stared at him.

 

“Huh?” The confusion was clear in his voice and on his face. The way his eyebrows came together and nose wrinkled made Dave want to laugh. So he did.

 

“I said, stop being so nice to me.” He said after he finished laughing. He sounded like shit and he knew it. But Karkat’s face suddenly became very annoyed and very determined.

 

“Oh fuck no. I will be as nice as I want to you right now and you will fucking deal with it.” Somehow, Dave knew the air of finality in the words wasn’t to be argued with.

  
So he sipped his hot tea and dozed off, leg propped up and cheek stinging and stomach warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooo here it issssss
> 
> bro's a douchebag amiright
> 
> just you wait man


	9. Dave Says Some Things He Might Regret, But May Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave woke up with the mug he had previously had gone and a blanket draped over him.

Dave woke up with the mug he had previously had gone and a blanket draped over him. The TV was playing quietly and there were noises from the kitchen. He was confused. Who was there? He moved and everything hurt goddamn and oh-

 

oh yeah.

 

He stood up, wincing slightly and limped his way to where he could see Karkat, absentmindedly stirring something with a spoon and on his phone. He watched him for a little while, noticing how when he was annoyed with something on the phone his fingers would twitch, and how he would periodically move his hair out of his eyes, and how his lips pursued when he saw Dave standing in the middle of the floor. Dave kept staring at him and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

 

“Why the fuck are you still here?” He finally asked, his throat rough and grating still. Ouch. Karkat sighed and set his phone down.

 

“I was making sure you weren’t gonna die or some shit, and I still want some sort of an explanation.” He said, narrowing his eyes a tiny bit, “Also, I was returning your jacket. You left it.” Well that explained why Karkat was even here in the first place. Dave shuffled forward, trying to peek at his phone.

 

“Who are you talking to?” He asked, craning and Karkat flipped it over so it was hidden.

 

“Rose. Now go back and lie down. You need to fucking rest.” He turned as he spoke, putting the spoon in the dirty sink and then froze when Dave spoke next.

 

“.....why are you helping me? Why the hell are you so concerned? You hate me.” Dave could hear the bitterness in his voice. Shit, he could feel it in the air. Karkat slowly turned around to face him, and took a few steps forward. Dave stared at the ground and prepared to be punched or worse.

 

Instead, he got a not-so-gentle shove towards the living room.

 

“Rest.” Karkat’s voice was final. Dave quietly made his way back to the couch and sat, staring at the flickering images on the TV. Karkat’s voice echoed through the apartment to him.

 

“.....I don’t fully despise you.” It was so quiet he thought maybe he was dreaming. But when he caught Vantas’ eye when he came in to check on him (and give him more tea), he knew he didn’t, “There’s meds in there, by the way. For pain.” Karkat sat down on the other end of the couch, and they avoided eye contact and talking for about three minutes, Dave hesitantly sipping at the drink. He could have put god-knows-what in this. But he drank it anyways. And there was a question that hung in the air didn’t need to be spoken aloud. So Dave answered it.

 

“....I grew up with my bro. He….wasn’t the best caretaker. He wasn’t- he wasn’t abus-, no, physically abusive until I got older and he ‘trained’ me. Swords, fighting, training on the roof, the whole shebang. Fucking asshole decided to come ‘check on me’, aka, beat me up a little to remind me that life isn’t stable and I’ll never be fucking free of his fucked up mindset and weird smuppet obsession. So yea.” The silence after he finished talking was almost unbearable.

 

“I’m sorry.” But that was so much worse. Dave grit his teeth. He didn’t need people to be sorry for him. He didn’t want them to be sorry for him. He gripped the handle on the mug tightly, about to rebuke but then Karkat spoke again, “....swords?” Dave managed a breathless laugh.

 

“Another one of his shitass kinks or something. Yes, swords.” He looked over at the short, pale boy, who was stiff and upright. He wanted to laugh again. He took a moment to study Karkat, and hey, hey there was a piece of hair falling into his eyes and Karkat was talking but not brushing it away, hey, Karkat was talking but it was distant and he still wasn’t brushing that hair up and away like he always does, so Dave leaned over and did it for him. And Karkat went totally still and his mouth snapped shut and Dave grinned. He had stunned Karkat for once, ha. The hair was falling again so Dave pushed it up farther, then retreated back to his spot on the couch. He sipped his drink again, unaware of the embarrassing amounts of gaping Karkat was doing.

 

“...fucking pain meds work fast.” He finally managed to say, shaking his head and Dave glanced over at him, suddenly feeling very very tired. His mouth stretched into a yawn and he winced, then leaned back into the couch. It was so soft. He was tired and everything was starting to not ache anymore. That was good. The blanket around his shoulders made him so warm and comfortable….

 

And Dave Strider fell asleep again.

 

The next time he woke up, the apartment was empty. His mind was muddled as he troped into the bathroom and saw bandages and other supplies out. Karkat? He looked around the apartment more and he was gone for sure. Not even a note or some shit. Not that Dave was expecting one. And it didn’t sting. Of course not.

 

But he immediately pulled out his phone and began to pester Karkat.

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG] \--

 

TG: karkat?

TG: uh

TG: you left?

TG: can we talk dude?

TG: ...

TG: karkat are you there

TG: yo

TG: comeon man

CG: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT DAVE I WAS BUSY

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT

TG: what do you think you oblivious asshole

CG: DAVE

CG: IM GOING TO RESPECT YOUR PRIVACY

CG: IF YOU DONT EVER WISH TO SPEAK OF IT AGAIN, I WONT

CG: ITS FINE

TG: no i

TG: i dont

TG: i dont know

TG: i just

TG: sorry

CG: YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SORRY

TG: but i am

TG: shit

TG: karkat

CG: DAVE

TG: i just i dont know what to

CG: ...

CG: ITS OK DAVE

CG: I UNDERSTAND

TG: ....thanks

 

\--  turntechGodhead  [TG]  ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  \--

 

Dave pressed his phone to his forehead and took a deep breath. He had no idea what to do from here. Karkat wasn’t angry with him. He wasn’t angry at Karkat. Maybe they could be friends? Maybe- oh fuck no, he cut himself off before he could go into unwanted territory.

 

He consulted Rose.

 

She picked up after the first ring.

 

“Dave? How are you feeling?” Karkat told her about it, apparently, because she sounded worried.

 

“I’m alright.” He said, and he wasn’t lying. Yea, he was embarrassed and his entire body hurt but hey, at least he wasn’t dead.

 

“Is your brother gone? Is it really bad? I didn’t get all the details but-” Dave cut off Rose’s worried babbling.

 

“I’m fine Rose, really. I am. Ka- a friend helped me out.” He could almost hear the smirk in her reply.

 

“A friend?” Dave groaned internally.

 

“Rose, please.”

 

“Ok, ok, well….I’m just glad you’re alright.” Her words softened.

 

“I was really worried. Karkat texted me and seemed so panicked and worried about you. He wanted to know if there was anything he could do more.” Rose kept talking, but Dave kind of spaced out. Karkat had been worried? I mean, Dave would have been worried if he was in Karkat’s shoes, but the guy seemed to despise Dave. Even if he said he didn’t. Dave didn’t exactly believe him yet.

 

“Dave? Dave, are you there?” Rose’s voice snapped him into reality.

 

“Yea, I’m here. Still a little groggy, sorry.” Her laugh eased him. 

 

“Go get some more rest, ok?” Her voice softened, “Relax. It’ll be fine. Do you want me to come over?” Dave shook his head no, then verbalized it.

 

“Nah, I’ll be ok. A guy can handle himself, ya know?” His voice sounded so so fake, even to him. Rose sighed. Dave could picture her, sitting at her desk and twirling her hair, pursuing her lips and letting out that sigh.

 

“Alright. Call me if you need anything.” He grinned lopsidedly.

 

“Of course.” He hung up before she could respond or do the same. God, he was so fucking tired again. He checked the time- holy shit, it had been like eight hours. And he was still exhausted, not just physically but emotionally too.

 

Why did a certain angry shortie have this effect on him?

  
Dave managed to pull his shirt off and check his bruises, oh man, that was one nasty shade of yellow, and then his pants, and climbed into bed and promptly passed the fuck out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> ya'll this aint NOTHIN YET
> 
> also check me out on tumblr yo depravity101 is the url and it'd be chill come talk to me or whatever


	10. Karkat Returns (Again, That Fucker) And So Does Another Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning/heads up, Bro returns in this chapter and says some nasty things that could be emotionally damaging. Just in case anyone needs to skip this chapter.

\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  began pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

  
  


CG: DAVE?

CG: DAVE ARE YOU AWAKE?

CG: IM COMING OVER

CG: IS THAT OK?

CG: DAVE?

CG: ...

 

\--  turntechGodhead  [TG]  is an idle chum! --

 

Dave woke up to knocking at his door. He stumbled out of bed and down the short hall, forgetting that he was currently only in boxers and pulled the door open, staring blearily at Karkat. He tried to ignore how Karkat blushed and made a weird (adorable) squeaky noise and pushed past him and back into the apartment. He set down two bags of something or other and turned to Dave.

 

“Sorry to wake you, but you weren’t answering your phone.” Dave just stared as he talked. Karkat blinked at him and gave him a once over, “....go get dressed.” He yanked out a bag of ice and tossed it at Dave, “And put some ice on the bruises.” Dave stood there, holding the ice, then hesitantly walked back to him room and shut the door.

 

What the hell.

 

He heard sounds of Karkat moving around and the fridge opening and closing multiple times.

 

Did he really fucking buy groceries?

 

“Did you really buy me fucking groceries?” Dave repeated (now dressed and holding a bag of ice to his abdomen). Karkat glanced up. 

 

“Yea, I did, because all you had in your fridge was some sarchi, a single egg, and half a thing of apple juice.” Dave’s eyes sparkled for a moment.

 

“Tell me you bought more.” He asked, leaning forward on the table and grinning. Karkat rolled his eyes and pulled out a carton of AJ. Dave glanced up and smirked, “Hell yes.” Karkat groaned and set the carton down, picking up his jacket again.

 

“Yea, well, I did my ‘nice thing of the day’. See you.” He sauntered out the still-open door, shutting it behind him. Dave stared, sort of stunned by the abruptness of the whole thing. He glanced down at the food, then back up. What the hell. First this kid hated him, but now he was being semi nice. It made Dave’ head sort of spin, that or he needed to sit down and relax.

 

He did so, flipping the TV on and then pulling out his phone.

  
  


\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

 

TG: hello?

GA: Ah, Hello Dave.

GA: I Was Wondering When You Would Take The Time To Talk To Me.

TG: yep here i am

TG: i have taken the time

GA: How Pleasurable.

TG: uh, kanaya i have a question

GA: ?

GA: ...

GA: Go On, Elaborate.

TG: its about uh

TG: karkat

TG: is he really a douchebag or is just kind of a

GA: Front? Act? Show?

GA: I Would Say You Are Hitting The Bullseye.

TG: oh

TG: so he’s not a dick

GA: Oh, He Is A Dick At Times.

GA: But It Is Just To Hide His Emotional Side.

GA: I Have Seen That Boy Cry Over ‘The Notebook’ More Than Once

TG: holy shit

TG: no way

TG: that is *so* blackmail material

GA: Please Refrain From Blackmailing Anyone, Dave.

TG: its too good kan

TG: i cant resist the material man

GA: I Should Not Have Mentioned That.

TG: nah but its cool

TG: i wont actually blackmail him

GA: Thank Goodness.

TG: so yea

TG: thanks

GA: Anytime, Dave.

GA: Also, Rose Says Hello.

GA: And Then She Giggled.

TG: yo rose

TG: oh god dont tell me youre in like bed or something

GA: HaHa. 

TG: welp im leaving

TG: thanks kan

GA: Of Course.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

 

Dave was grinning wildly. Karkat cried. At the freaking Notebook, holy shit. That was fucking adorable. Wai- no, it was funny. Not adorable.

 

Definitely not cute and adorable.

 

And holy shit does Dave want to find Karkat and kiss him in the rain just to see his reaction. Not so he can kiss him no of course not hahaha what would make you think that-

 

shit.

 

Dave’s smile drooped and he leaned back into beaten and ragged couch cushions. Shit. He was not thinking about Karkat like that. Karkat obviously did not like him, despite previous actions. Previous drunken actions. Previous drunken actions that Dave was dwelling on an- oh he should stop dwelling on those righhhht now. He fiddled with a loose strand on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He pushed nasty thoughts out of his brain as best he could and looked at the TV, wondering what was on and trying to pay full attention to that and not Karkat at ALL but hey that guy’s hair looks like his and man also those lips sure do look like Karkat’s I wonder if they tas-

 

shiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

 

He was in too deep, goddammit. Way too deep. Way over his head.

 

Someone knocked at the door. 

 

Dave stood up and made his way, knowing who it was gonna be. Rolling his eyes, he swung the door open.

 

“Karkat, I swear to god, I’m fin-” He was met with a chest, baseball hat, and gloves, not the short fluffy angry boy he had been expecting. He stared up, then made a move to shut the door, “No. You left. Goodby-” His bro’s hand stopped the door.

 

“Go away.” Dave hissed, struggling to slam the door. It didn’t work. His bro stared down at him with those stupid pointy shades.

 

“I saw the kid.” Dave froze for a fraction of a second (don’t show weakness don’t-), then kept struggling.

 

“He’s a friend.” The door wasn’t moving shit come onnn how was this fucker so strong-

 

“Be careful with your ‘friends’, Dave. Especially ones who bring you groceries and bandage you up.” The threat in his voice made Dave push harder at the door, slamming it so hard the floor shook when Bro finally moved his hand out of the way.

 

“It’s not my fault. You just have to make good choices Dave.” His voice echoed, then footsteps.

 

“Fuck. You.” Dave hissed, back against the door and panting, “Fuck you so bad, if you fucking hurt me or anyone ever I’ll kick your ass so high up to the fucking sun that you’ll wish you’d never fucking said anything you douchebag. You absolute shitmonger.” There was no reply. He was probably already gone, to wherever he went when he wasn’t running around messing with Dave’s life. He had no right to do that anyways, Dave wasn’t a fucking kid anymore, he could take care of himself, he wanted to make his own decisions, he didn’t want to hurt anymo-

 

He didn’t want to hurt anymore.

 

He wanted Bro gone.

 

He slid to the ground and tried in vain to hold back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude i have a love/hate relationship with dave and bro i mean
> 
> i love the idea of a not abusive bro and like, if dirk had been his bro (i consider dirk a separate entity than bro) i love them being fluffy and cute and ggOOd
> 
> but at the same time abusive (emotional and physical) bro makes me feel


	11. Things Get Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat stared at his cellular device and typed out a message.

Karkat stared at his cellular device and typed out a message.

 

CG: DAVE ARE YOU OK?

 

No, too clingy. He deleted it.

 

CG: SHITHEAD, ITS TIME FOR YOUR DAILY DOSE OF ARE YOU OK?

 

Nope, that just sounded weird. He backtracked again. Good god, he was never going to get the hang of this. He set down the phone. Maybe he should just give Dave some space? Yea, he’d do that for now. Just…..step away from the phone. Relax. Go to the bathroom.

 

….or not. He really didn’t feel like seeing himself in a mirror right now. He definitely looked like shit. A gross, caked piece of shit. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a shower or bath. He just hadn’t had the energy lately. Or the want. Because then he’d have to deal with all the fucking dissociation and dysphoria and he did not want to deal with that. But he’d managed. Dry shampoo and deodorant man, they did wonders. For the most part.

 

So Karkat sat at his table and stared at the wall. So fun. So muc-

 

BZZT. His phone buzzed and made him jump. He scrambled for it, fumbling frantically and then it slipped and tumbled out of his grip. He winced as it hit the ground (still buzzing) and reached down, groaning when he saw the huge crack in the corner.

 

“Oh, fuck, you’ve got to be joking…” He ran a finger over it and sighed, then checked his enthusiastic notifications.

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG] \--

 

TG: hey

TG: karkat

TG: uh

TG: you know what nevermind

CG: WELL NOW YOUVE GOT MY ATTENTION

CG: YES?

TG: its nothin

TG: im fine

TG: just

TG: maybe you should come over? 

CG: I WAS LITERALLY JUST AT YOUR HOUSE, DAVE

TG: yea haha funny thing you left uh 

TG: a thing

TG: at my house

CG: ...FINE IM COMING

CG: YOU CAN STOP THE UNCONVINCING ATTEMPTS TO MAKE ME COME OVER WITHOUT SOUNDING DESPERATE

TG: ok

TG: karkat be careful

CG: WHAT?

TG: just

TG: yea

 

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist  [CG] \--

 

Karkat stared at his phone for a moment. What the shit? That was weird. And he thought he was being clingy, god.

 

He threw on his jacket and went outside, shivering slightly. It was getting cold fast, and winter was coming. Haha, reference. Ok, keep walking Vantas, you lame nerd.

 

Ten minutes later he was making his fifth trek up the stairs to Dave’s apartment (he couldn’t convince himself to take the elevator). Tapping his foot impatiently, he knocked on Dave’s door. It took a moment for him to answer, and from the red around his eyes Karkat knew he had been crying.

 

“Ge- come in.” Dave practically yanked him forward, then shut the door and locked both locks. Karkat stared at him like he was crazy, which he then vocalised.

 

“Are you crazy? What’s the fuss?” He wrapped his jacket around him tighter as Dave turned around, and took a step back at the look he was giving him, “Dave, what the fu-” 

 

“Are you ok?” Dave’s….his shades were off. Karkat had barely seen him without them, and now his face was showing so much raw emotion that Karkat found it hard not to lunge forward and kiss him. Very hard. The concern was deep in the corners and depths of Dave’s eyes and it was so expressive.

 

“Of course I’m ok! Why wouldn’t I be-” He was cut off by Dave hugging him.

 

Ohgodohgodohgod what does he do does he reciprocate? Push him away? He settled for just standing there as Dave slowly pulled back and hid his face and eyes, but his ears were burning red.

 

So were Karkat’s. 

 

“Dave. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked quietly, following the other boy as he walked into the tiny kitchen. Dave stood at the counter.

 

“.....no reason. I just- I don’t-” Karkat sat down at the table and Dave turned to look at him, “I’m sorry. I just got paranoid and texted you to come over here and I’m probably scaring the shit out of you right now and I’m sorry I really am I-” He sighed long and raspy and shoved his face in his hands, bandage crinkling. Karkat was quiet and just watched him.

 

“I was just….after you left my uh, my Bro dropped by again….and he’s not the nicest person, ya’know?” Dave let loose a dry laugh and before Karkat could express his rage, he kept talking, “And he said some nasty shit….about you. And me. And well, I just….got worried. A little. You know, haha, nice joke though bro. A joke. Like always.” Dave was looking at the ceiling and Karkat was struck with so much concern for this blonde boy in front of him. Anger too, but that was reserved for Dave’s bro.

 

“Dave…” He didn’t know what to say. Dave looked back down at him and laughed a little.

 

“I’m sorry. I am. You can go, if you’d like.” They stared at each other, Dave expectant, Karkat stunned. He hadn’t been expecting a feelings jam. He slowly stood up and reached out.

 

“...Dave, I….I don’t want to- how do I….how can I help?” His voice was the quietest he thought he’d ever heard it and Dave glanced at him, and he could see the tear tracks down his face.

 

“You can help by leaving and never talking to me again unless it’s completely necessary.” Ouch. That stung. Karkat stuttered, and Dave looked down at the ground.

 

“I- what no, I- I like talking to you, dipshit! I like your dumb jokes and the stupid mixtapes and music and weird comics and weird four am distractions and hidden jokes around the others and-” He couldn’t keep going. To hell with this, “Nevermind. Fuck it. I’ll go. I understand. Bye, Dave. Nice meeting your dumb ass.” Dave stared at him, and he could feel his stare even as he turned around and began to walk to the door. He fumbled with the locks, ignoring the footsteps behind him until Dave spoke again.

 

“Karkat, wait, I don’t, don’t go please I’m sorry.” He half turned around, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You’re being confusing Dave. Do you want me to go or no-” He was cut off by something pressing against his lips and oh, ok, that was Dave and he was blushing he could feel it in how warm he felt, and his lips were soft and kind of chapped and colder than the rest of his face but it was ok, and the bandage was poking his cheek and then Dave pulled away.

 

Karkat stared at him. 

 

Dave stared back.

 

Then burst into apologies again.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please, don’t I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’ll just Karkat I just I don’t know why I did that I’m so sorry, god, what was I thinking?” He pounded at his head once, twice, and when he went to do it a third time Karkat caught his wrist.

 

“Dave.” His voice was surprisingly calm for how shaky and nervous he felt, “Dave, listen to me.” Dave looked down at him, and then Karkat stood up on his tiptoes and gently kissed him back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES
> 
> check me out hmu on tumblr yo depravity101


	12. Fluff And The Tough Subject Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is fluff im (not) sorry at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahaha

He could live with this.

 

They were on the couch, lazily kissing and tangled up in blankets and legs and arms and they were kissing. Dave’s hands were playing with the hem of Karkat’s sweater and Karkat’s hands were in Dave’s hair and hooked around his chest and he could feel one of Dave’s feet gently toying with his own.

 

And it was great.

 

Dave nuzzled his head into Karkat’s neck, and they relished in the sound of each other’s breaths and movement for a few minutes. Dave spoke.

 

“What are we doing?” He glanced at Karkat, who blinked at him.

 

“We’re kissing. And cuddling, I think.” Dave’s small smile made his heart pound.

 

“Are we uh, ya know, something?” Dave asked, looking away. Karkat’s hands tightened a little, then he rubbed one finger in small circles on his scalp. 

 

“Do you wanna be?” Karkat asked, whispering. He could feel his cheeks heating up. It took Dave a moment to answer, and that terrified Karkat out of his mind.

 

“Ok.” Dave looked back and Karkat could feel his grin, blinking at Dave and smiling widely because holy shit this was something he wanted and it felt good, better than anything had in a long time.

 

“Okay.” Karkat said breathlessly, watching Dave’s mouth curl into a smirk.

 

“Ok.” Dave repeated softly, leaning up and pressing kisses to Karkat’s neck and exposed skin. Karkat sighed softly and hummed, purred in content, and he caught Dave smiling.

 

“What?” He asked, half amused. Dave grinned.

 

“You.” 

 

“What about me?”

 

“You purr. Like a fuckin cat.” Dave said, still smiling, “It’s cute.” Karkat could feel heat rising to his cheeks again.

 

“Yea, yea, whatever.” He muttered, then sighed as Dave kissed his neck again. He shut his eyes for a moment and unknowingly purred. He could feel that fucker smiling goddammit, but hell he was good at what he was doing and oh gosh he was using his teeth an-

 

Dave popped up to eye level and Karkat cracked open an eye and glared. Dave snorted. 

 

“You totalllly purr man. Loud, too.” Karkat took this as an invitation and growled. Dave laughed, then moved so he was on top of Karkat, “Oooh trying to scare me huh? Go ahead, try it again.” He smirked, and Karkat gulped.

 

“Fuck you, Strider.” 

 

“You know you love me Vantas.”

 

“Strong word for a first date.” They stared at each other.

 

“Is this a date?” Dave finally asked, a bit breathless.

 

“...it could be.” Karkat responded, sliding down so he was on Dave’s chest and rose and fell with each of the other boy’s breaths, “If you wanted it to be.” He could feel Dave’s fingers play around in his hair. His arms moved down and wrapped around Karkat, and Karkat smiled.

 

“Sure.” They kept kissing and cuddling for a while, until their lips were red and soft and hair messy. It was warm and comfortable on the couch, and Karkat had to fight to stay awake. Finally, he pried himself off a dozing Dave and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“I should uh, go.” Dave whined (he wouldn’t admit to it later) and grabbed Karkat’s hand.

 

“Nah.” He said, sitting up and pulling Karkat down again to sit on his lap. He hid a wince when pressure was put on a bruise, “I think you should stay.” Karkat struggled until he was standing again.

 

“No, I really do have to go. Gamzee forgets to eat on his own sometimes and I’m hungry myself and I have stuff to do.” Dave sighed, then glanced up.

 

“Ok. I’m sorry. I’ll see you around?” His voice was hopeful and Karkat almost said he would stay.

 

“Duh, you idiot.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Dave’s lips again then grabbed his coat and shoes. Dave was watching him, rubbing his eyes in a tired way, almost like a toddler. 

 

It made Karkat snort and Dave flipped him off. He returned the favor as he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHAHHAHA
> 
> welp theres more to come my friends
> 
> i promise
> 
> lots more 
> 
> (once i actually write it lol)


	13. More Douchebags Are Introduced (They're Not Douchebags jk I Love Them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special special here's something a little early
> 
> not because i have a big fuckin bomb to drop naaaah

The next two days were absolute bliss, Karkat coming to Dave’s or vice versa every day. No sign of his bro. His wounds mostly healed (but the cut on his face was still bandaged). He had just seen Karkat out to the street and was making his way inside, running a finger along his lips while grinning crazily, and entered his apartment. His phone was buzzing crazily and he picked it up.

 

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

 

GC: D4V3

GC: D444444V3

GC: D44444VVVVVV33333333

GC: COM3ON WH3R3 4R3 YOOOOOU

GC: 4NSW3R YOUR PHON3 DUMB4SS

GC: UUUUUUGH

GC: 1

GC: W1LL

GC: S

GC: P

GC: 4

GC: M

GC: Y

GC: O

GC: U

GC: D

GC: O

GC: U

GC: C

TG: sweet jesus on a popsicle stick

TG: i was busy TZ

TG: what do you want?

GC: OH TH4NK GOD NOW 1 DONT H4V3 TO F1N1SH SP3LL1NG OUT ‘DOUCH3B4G’

TG: thanks terezi means a lot

GC: BL4H BL4H

TG: what did you want

GC: W3LL 1 W4S WOND3R1NG 1F YOU W4NT3D TO COM3 OUT N P4RTY W1TH VR1SK4, JOHN 4ND 1?

TG: yo sure dude when and where?

GC: M33T US 4T MY PL4C3? 4T L1K3, 1 DUNNO, 8?

GC: Y34, VR1S S4YS 8 1S GOOD

TG: 8 it is then

TG: we goin anywhere fancy?

GC: DO YOU FUCK1NG TH1NK W3 4R3?

TG: i will wear my sunday best

GC: OK TH3N

GC: 1 H4T3 YOU D4V3

TG: love you too

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] --

 

Dave sighed and reluctantly got up, looking at the clock. It was six ish. Good. Two ish hours to relax and do whatever he had too.

 

So he played video games and mixed music for 1 ½ hours until he got dressed, mussed up his hair the perfectly sassy amount, and headed out the door to Terezi’s apartment.

 

It was actually a quaint little place on the outskirts of the city, where you couldn’t hear the noise as much and the air smelled significantly better. Dave also did not use the word ‘quaint’ lightly. If you wanted your home to be considered ‘quaint’, you better be sure it deserves it. He made his way up the stairs to the old brickwork and stood for a moment, then reached for the door handle and

 

“DAVE!” He jumped, swirling around and ready to punch anyone who was too close. He saw the offender before he could swing though, and let his fists unclench and be shoved back into his pockets. He tried to look nonchalant.

 

“Oh, hey John. Long time no talk, huh?” John’s smile widened.

 

“Daaave, we talked like, yesterday. It’s been a day. Also, what happened to your face??” He had noticed the bandage quite quickly. Well, no doubt. It was rather large. Dave sighed semi-dramatically.

 

“Cooking accident. I can’t cook. Don’t question it.” He ignored the questioning look and gestured behind him, “So this is Terezi’s place?” He turned, watching John bounce up beside him, and hid a smile. Sometimes, he honestly missed John’s enthusiasm.

 

“Yep! Vris is already here, I was texting her in the car an-” Dave cut John off, raising an eyebrow at him as they swung the door open.

 

“Woah woah woah, Vris? You callin her by nicknames now? Has my little boy Johnny all grown up?” He caught the tint of blush on John’s face as he shoved Dave in the side and groaned.

 

“Jeez Dave, no! It’s no-not like that. Anyways, you have no right to ask!” He humfed, turning his face away. Dave caught his tiny sigh and grinned, sauntering up beside him.

 

“Ok dude. Soooo where are they?” The two were standing in a fairly clean living room when Dave heard giggling, “Oh there they a- oh fuc-” He was interuppted mid sentence by a blur of green and teal smashing into him and pinning him to the floor. Dave groaned, slightly in annoyance, mostly in pain. Terezi stopped giggling for a moment and clambered off him, having accidently licked the bandage.

 

“Oh, whoopsy daisy, didn’t see you were all banged up! Not that I can see much anyways!” She grinned, and Vriska loped into the room.

 

“She’s excited about tonight. Sorry that I’m not sorry.” She drawled, looping an arm around a very visibly flustered John.

 

“So where’d you get the battle scars?” Terezi asked Dave, giving him a not-so-gentle hand up. He fixed his glasses and shrugged.

 

“I can’t cook. Honestly, I don’t want to scare you.” They laughed, and Vriska snorted.

 

“Yea, sure.” Dave shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Ok ok let’s goooo.” Terezi said, pulling on Dave’s arm. They all made their way outside, bantering relentlessly and chattering (in John’s case) for everyone to stop being so rude. Vriska called an Uber and they waited for a few minutes, still joking. Somehow, Dave found himself squished up between John and Terezi.

 

“So, Dave, you never told me what you look like.” Terezi said, facing him. Dave shot her a look.

 

“I know you’re blind, but how do you get around? If you can’t see me, that is.” Terezi held up a purse and a tiny, compacted cane.

 

“I’m not fully blind. Like, you’re a big pale blob. So tell me what you look like! Well, the interesting bits.” She leaned closer, grinning, “Or you could let me feeeel.” Dave laughed half heartedly, shoving her away a little.

 

“Ok fine, geez TZ. I uh, I’m pale. My hair is whiteish ‘cause I have some sort of mutated albinoism thing, uh, I have really faint freckles, and um, I dunno.” He kinda felt awkward.

 

“What about your eyes?” She asked, blinking her own at him. He adjusted his glasses and put on a ‘private eye’ sounding voice.

 

“That’s for me to know, Ms. Pyrope, and you to never find out.” Terezi laughed and shoved him, which sent him crashing into John, which sent John crashing into the window and saying ‘ow’ very loudly, then scolding a laughing Dave and Terezi. Soon enough, they reached their destination. As Dave got out of the car, he looked up. The roof of the building could sort of be seen, and music echoed down.

 

“A rooftop?” He asked, glancing sideways. Terezi grinned.

 

“Hell yes a rooftop.” Vriska interlocked arms with Terezi, then with John, and Terezi grabbed Dave’s arm, “I managed to get an invite from a friendito of mine. Don’t worry, it’s casual.” They stood for a moment, still staring up at the roof.

  
“Let’s go then, suckers.” Vriska said suddenly, pulling them all forward and into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive got somethin special for tonight guys


	14. And It All Goes To Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music was loud once you really got up there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

The music was loud once you really got up there. There were a lot of people as well, and Dave made his way to the bar, Terezi’s hand clutched in his own as not to lose each other in the throngs of people. They chatted quietly for a while, mouths by each other’s ears to hear better by the bar, Dave bouncing on his heels.

 

“Wanna dance?” Terezi finally asked, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes under his shades and yanked her arm behind him, letting her trail him as he entered the people on the dance floor. He kept with the beat, Terezi laughing behind him and following, then circling him. They danced and laughed for a few hours, until they found themselves by the bar again and decided to grab a drink or two. Dave pulled out some cash.

 

“I’ll pay.” He said, handing it over, then grabbing their drinks and handing TZ’s to her. She fluttered her lashes in his direction and took a sip. Dave rolled his eyes again and downed his own drink, the alcohol burning slightly on the way down and making him feel a little more comfortable. After they grabbed one more, Terezi bumped her way into the center of the floor and they danced, Dave still with his half-full glass in hand.

 

“Where’dya think Vris and John ran off to?” Dave asked, leaning close to Terezi. She shrugged and danced to the side, hip-checking him. He laughed.

 

“Who knows. Probably macking it out in some corner of bathroom.” Dave laughed again, following her movements.

 

“Oh, gross TZ. They’re not together, are they?” She sidled up to him and stole a sip of his drink.

 

“Mmmhm. You bet. They pretend they’re not though.” Dave sighed and then let a smile play on his lips.

 

“Well, if they’re happy.” Terezi grinned, stealing another sip. Dave’s head was a tiny bit woozy, and he let her. The pounding music and flashing lights mixed with some strong alcohol were starting to affect him.

 

“Yea. Speaking of relationships, you been seein anyone? You’ve been holed up the past few days, Dave-y.” She enunciated the nickname, slipping closer to his side and blinking up at him, “I’ve miiiissed you.” Dave chuckled, wrapping an arm around her side and shrugged.

 

He wasn’t sure if Karkat wanted people to know.

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He answered finally, figuring it would be enough to sate Terezi. Apparently not, cause she brought him down closer to her face and smiled deviously.

 

“Yea? Don’t lie to me, Dave.” Her breath smelled like cherry lipgloss and alcohol and it was making Dave’s head spin, the lights reflecting off her glasses, “How do you see with those glasses, Dave?” She asked, nearly whispering, “Let me help you.” Her hand creeped up to his cheek and for some reason he let her fold the glasses away, slipping them into his pocket for him and then her hand travelled up and around his neck.

 

What the hell.

 

Her mouth tasted like cherry lipgloss and alcohol too, her grip on his neck tightening as she pressed up against him. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other holding the forgotten drink. The lights were glaring and burning into his eyes so he shut them.

 

This was wrong.

 

This wasn’t right.

 

Karkat.

 

But he kissed back anyways because he was tired and sore and she was good at this he could tell until finally he let go of her, pushing her back a little. She smiled in his direction. He gaped at her.

 

Then turned and fled, ignoring the sound of her calling his name behind him.

 

Once outside the building, he pushed his glasses on and started walking, not caring that it was cold and he could have grabbed a cab and he just left his blind friend ( ~~who he just kissed~~ ) who he just kissed

 

_who he just kissed_

 

back in the middle of a crowded dance floor at some rooftop party. He didn’t care because he was still sore and aching and his lips felt weird (betrayed) so he walked most of the way home, finally grabbing the subway and staring aimlessly out the window at the lights in the dark tunnels.

 

He made it home and ignored the ( ~~frantic)~~ texts from John and the ~~(angry~~ ) ones from Vriska and the ( ~~confused, flirty)~~ ones from her. He ignored his phone completely until a new handle popped up.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

 

CG: OK

CG: THANKS DAVE

CG: IT WAS GREAT WHILE IT LASTED I GUESS BUT I UNDERSTAND NOW

CG: YEA

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] blocked turntechGodhead [TG] --

 

Dave stared at his phone. This didn’t make sense. He hadn't said anything. Karkat hadn't been there. What?

 

He checked John’s messages.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

 

EB: davve

EB: why did you leave???

EB: terezis confused dave!!!

EB: but vris got a picture look at her instagram!!

EB: you two are so cute

EB: huh you must have gotten sick

EB: thats what im going to tell TZ dave so

EB: i hope its true

 

Dave managed to open Instagram without puking and stared at the most recent picture 'spider8itch' (Vriska) had posted.

 

His eyes were closed and the lights reflected off both of them, making it seem happy and wanted. Terezi was lip locked with Dave, a drink in his hand and arm around her waist (glasses off). The caption was something stupid, ‘look at these two idiots hahaha partying’.

 

It made him wanted to scream and cry. No. This wasn’t what it looked like.

 

In a haste, he called Karkat.

 

He got voicemail.

 

He tried again.

 

Voicemail.

 

Third time’s the charm.

 

And it was. Karkat picked up.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” He voice was messy. He wouldn’t admit to it now but he had been crying.

 

“Kar-” Dave tried to begin to say something but Karkat interuppted him.

 

“Don’t even try. I know. I should’ve knew it. You guys are good for each other. I’m just a mess. I understand, Dave. I’m a fucking mess and you’re glad to be gone of me.” Dave was stunned and his (stupid fucking stupid) mouth wouldn’t FUCKING RESPOND and he heard Karkat sigh and sniffle.

 

It broke his fucking heart and he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

 

“It’s ok. Bye.” Karkat beat him to it. The call ended and Dave stared at the phone that was held loosely in his hand.

 

It was one night ~~(one night~~ ) how could so much have gone wrong?

 

onefuckingnight

 

he ruined everything.

 

goddamn.

 

He shoved his face into his pillow and screamed as long and hard as he could, until he couldn’t breathe and tears were tracking down his face and his could smell alcohol on his own breath and then he screamed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you knew it was coming


	15. Karkat Is An Emotional Mess (I Mean 1. When Is He Not And 2. UH Dave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat hadn’t gotten out of bed for a while.

Karkat hadn’t gotten out of bed for a while. Gamzee was currently sitting by the curled up lump that was him, patting his back gently. He could feel it, but didn’t bother to answer the stoner’s questions or reassurances. It was all that dumb ‘miracle’ shit anyways. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Why had he thought it would work? Dave was a dumb, uncommitted asshole and Karkat had let himself be pulled in too far, like always.

 

“My brother, you got a bunch of messages on your phone. I dunno if you wanna answer these motherfuckers but they’re persistent.” He tuned into Gamzee for a moment and peeked out of the blanket a tiny bit.

 

“I don’t want to talk to Dave.” He managed, and Gamzee patted him slower.

 

“It ain’t that kid, it’s your little green friend. Kanaya. Should I answer the sis a-” Karkat snatched his phone, curling back up but opening the messages.

 

“I’ve got it.” He answered softly, and Gamzee sighed.

 

“Need anythin, brother?” Karkat made a noncommittal noise and Gamzee just sat, patting him as he read through Kanaya’s messages.

 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]\--

 

GA: Karkat?

GA: Karkat Please, Respond.

GA: Rose Has Told Me Some...Distressing Things That Dave Has Told Her.

GA: Karkat, Please, I Am Concerned.

GA: Karkat.

GA: Please.

GA: I Know You Must Be Seeing These.

GA: ...

GA: I Am Getting Increasingly Worried.

CG: ONE MOMENT MOTHERFUCKER

GA: What?

 

Gamzee had replied. Whoops.

 

GA: Karkat?

GA: What Was That?

GA: ...

CG: I’M SORRY KANAYA

CG: GAMZEE HAD MY PHONE

CG: HE ANSWERED EVEN THOUGH I TOLD THE LITTLE SHIT NOT TO

GA: Oh Thank Goodness.

GA: Karkat, How Are You Feeling?

CG: SHITTY.

CG: REALLY FUCKING SHITTY

CG: IS IT NORMAL TO WANT TO THROW ONESELF INTO THE SUN?

GA: Karkat, Do You Want To Call Me?

CG: I SOUND LIKE A FUCKIN MESS KAN

GA: We COuld Facetime.

CG: I DON’T LOOK ANY BETTER.

GA: Please Karkat, I Want To Talk. You Have Me Very Worried.

CG: KANAYA I JUST

CG: FINE

 

Before he could change his mind, he clicked on her contact and called her, the ditty ringing and he watched the screen. His own face was shadowed by blankets but he could still see the bags under his eyes and how red they were. Damn it. He angrily rubbed at his face, and then Kanaya picked up.

 

“....Karkat?” She peered at the screen, “Oh, there you are.” Her voice was soft and gentle and pitiful and Karkat hated it, “How are you?”

 

“Shitty. I’d rather not elaborate.” He answered quietly, fighting the urge to end the call and curl up and cry and maybe starve to death or something. Kanaya smiled at him.

 

“I got a few details from Rose. Would you like to talk about it?” She was being excruciatingly nice. He really didn’t want to talk about it but….

 

“Sure.” He was silent again and so was she, waiting.

 

“We argued a lot, right, then we sort of became friends. I fell head-over-heels like in those stupid movies I love and I tried to push it away but he obviously saw through that because I was fucking nice to him and he kissed me or some shit and of course I kissed back and then we had a …. thing or some shit for a few days-” He was cut off by the crease in Kanaya’s brow, and he paused for breath while she questioned him.

 

“A few days? Wait, how long did you have this ‘thing’?” She watched him carefully and Karkat shoved his face into a bunched up part of the blanket.

 

“....three days. We were gonna say something but uh….” Kanaya hid a smile and he could tell she was surprised.

 

“Interesting. You two bonded quite fast.” He heard the shuffling of papers and peeked out from where he was hiding his face to watch her fiddle with something below her phone. He waited for a moment.

 

“....yea. We did I guess. But I think he was just playing with me. He couldn’t of been serious, of course not.” He sighed, “He and Terezi clicked anyways. I’m….it’s…” Goddammit, he was gonna start crying again, “It’s fine.” His voice cracked and he shoved his face away into blanketland again. He heard Kanaya shoosh him and Gamzee kept patting him gently. 

 

“Karkat, Rose was talking to Dave an-” Karkat cut her off, sniffling angrily.

 

“I don’t want to hear anything about what that shithead had to say.” He snarled, squeezing his hands into fists so hard he could feel skin breaking under his nails. Kanaya sighed.

 

“I’m going to continue, Karkat, because Dave said he did not initiate anything and was quite overwhelmed at the mo-” Karkat shoved his hands over his ears.

 

“I said, I don’t want to hear it. It’s fine anyways. I don’t care anymore.” The line went deadly silent for a minute, until Karkat sniffled and broke it.

 

“....sure sounds like you don’t care.” Kanaya said quietly. Karkat sniffled again and laughed curtly, wiping at his eyes.

 

“I know.” It was quiet again, “Is it bad that I did care? It was three days Kan, but….”

 

“It’s not bad at all, Karkat. It’s completely understandable.” 

 

“...and it’ dumb for me to be upset-”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“-but it still hurts a lot. I was a fucking idiot, wasn’t I? I should’ve known and no-”

 

“Karkat.” The sternness in Kanaya’s voice stopped him mid-word. He glanced at the glowing phone screen and saw her staring at him. He stared back until it got too unnerving and he glanced away.

 

“Karkat.” Her voice was softer this time, “I know it hurts, but maybe you should try to reconcile with him. He is hurting as well.” Karkat let loose another disbelieving laugh.

 

“Yea. Sure he is.”

 

“Karkat.” Kanaya’s voice was insistent.

“Fine. Sure. Whatever. Can I stew in peace for a little while though? I’ll talk to him later.” Karkat was straight to the point now. He was so sick and tired of this dumb feeling. Not to mention, he had to get up soon and change his tampon. Fuck this. He hated it. Hated himself. He was so deep into his self loathing he missed half of Kanaya’s sentence.

 

“-her to tell him, ok?” He nodded, finger hovering over the ‘end call’ button.

 

“Yea, sure. Talk to you later.” 

 

“Take care of y-” He cut her off and threw the phone halfway across the room, startling Gamzee by accident. He curled in on himself.

 

“....brother, you gonna talk to the motherfucker that made you sad?” Gamzee asked, voice quiet for once it seemed. Karkat shrugged. Neither made a move to grab the phone that had been thrown.

 

“Later.” Karkat finally answered, rolling over to face the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i went and saw ghostbusters and HOLY SHIT GUYS IT WAS SOOO GOOD
> 
> like really 9.97/10 would see again
> 
> also here is a late update because of it and uh i also need to actually write the next chapter so
> 
> hahahah


	16. People Talk And Things Are Mentioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Later’ turned out to last a week and a half.

‘Later’ turned out to last a week and a half. 

 

He avoided talking to his friends at all and Gamzee became used to relaying messages (when he could). Karkat chose to ignore them, as they were mostly angry, confused, and worst of all, concerned.

 

He supposed he didn’t deserve the attention.

 

He made sure to pointedly ignore any mention of Dave. At all. Even thinking of his name hurt, because it just brought up memories he’d rather shove away. It was ok though, Dave was happy. He thought. Well, he must be happy because at least Karkat was gone. That was one pain out of the way, right?

 

His self loathing was growing by the second.

 

He wondered how long it’d take for him to pass out if he rummaged through the medicine cabinet and took enough pills.

 

He decided getting up to get them wasn’t worth the energy.

 

It made him hate himself more.

 

It was a bad pattern.

 

Gamzee slowly opened the door. It was a Wednesday.

 

“...brother. You awake?” Karkat chose not to reply and pretended to be asleep. It didn’t work, and Gamzee placed a hand on his shoulder, “....Karkat. You’re scarin me. You’re scarin us. These motherfuckers have been pestering me nonstop.” The bed creaked as Gamzee sat.

 

“....please, Karkat. Talk to me. Talk to someone, fuck, Kanaya, Sollux, even Feferi might help.” Karkat stayed silent, ignoring his burning eyes. Gamzee’s voice broke.

 

“Please.”

 

Karkat had never seen Gamzee cry, really, even though Gamzee had seen Karkat cry countless times. So when he rose his head up to look at him, he wasn’t expecting tear tracks and a sniffle.

 

“It’s so motherfuckin scary bro, you haven’t left this room in forever, you barely eat and you won’t talk and bro it’s so motherfucking scary.” Karkat couldn’t form words, “We all care for you, brother, and these guys have been trying to get me to talk but I motherfuckin can’t because you’re locked up in this dark ass room stewing in your motherfucking self and that isn’t the healthiest shit because I’ve done it brother I know so please, talk to me.” He shrugged, and then tossed Karkat’s phone onto the filthy blankets, then stood.

 

“If you don’t wanna talk to this motherfucker, then here’s like fifteen of em all ready to chat.” Karkat watched him leave silently.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

 

He hoped to god Gamzee could forgive him. The phone pinged. He picked it up, looking at the screen.

 

157 messages from Kanaya, 109 from Rose, added together about 230 from Sollux, Feferi, Aradia, Tavros, and other various friends (excluding Terezi. There were none from her), and…..2. From Dave.

 

He opened those last.

 

TG: call me

 

TG: please

 

Haha, no. Not happening. And it had been a couple days since those had been sent so….he ignored them. And read each other message of Kanaya and everyone carefully, then responded with a brief, ‘im fine, give me a few minutes to just think of something to say’ to Kanaya.

 

Dave’s messages lurked in the back of his mind.

 

He sat, but she didn’t respond. She must’ve been busy or something. Then, someone knocked at the door. Karkat sat and waited, but there was no sound of Gamzee greeting them or the door opening. They knocked again. He clambered out of bed, wrapping his blanket tighter around his shoulders and peered into their living room. Gamzee was on the couch, cigarett- wait, no, that was a blunt, in hand. He was snoring slightly. Karkat made his way to the door and triple checked the chain lock before opening it a crack.

 

He saw red. Literally and figuratively. 

 

Terezi stood outside, clad in her red jacket and glasses, shuffling her feet. Her head tilted when the door creaked.

 

“Hey, Karkat, can I come i-” Karkat slammed the door in response. He heard her hit it again and bit his lip.

 

“Karkat!! Lemme in! I want to talk!” She said, and he peeked through the peephole to find her ‘staring’ right back, “Please!!”

 

“We have nothing to talk about.” He said quietly, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

 

“I can explain, you fucktard. Please let me in.” He glanced at the door and sighed. He had promised himself that he’d talk to someone…..but preferably not Terezi. He opened the door again, a tiny crack. Terezi stared in his direction.

 

“Don’t you have a key?” Karkat asked, exasperated and tired. She shrugged.

 

“Lost it.” He hesitantly opened the door further.

 

“Fine then. Talk from out there. I’m listening.” Terezi opened her mouth to argue and Karkat shut the door.

 

“Wait, wait, fine! Fine.” He opened it again and watched her struggle, then talk.

 

“I- I really liked Dave ok? I still do. I mean, he’s cool, funny, hot-” Karkat snorted.

 

“Yea, I know.” They were quiet, then she continued.

 

“Well….I didn’t know. You guys should’ve said something. So when he said that he might’ve been seeing someone before I...you know...kissed him, I thought he was teasing me. He was always so nice Karkat, I just….I liked him more and more and I thought….” She was blinking furiously under her glasses to hold back tears, and biting her lip, “I thought maybe he liked me back, but now I’ve ruined everything for you guys. It wasn’t his fault, I swear. Please Karkat, I know I’ve been a shitty person and all….especially…..especially to you but..” Karkat cut her off.

 

“You know, we agreed to never bring this up again...but you know what happened last year was all my fault. You know that, right? You have nothing to be ashamed of...for then.” The sighed in unison. 

 

“....let’s not talk about that.” She said quietly, and sat down by the door, leaning on the wall. Karkat mimicked her motions.

 

“I screwed up too, TZ.” He said, “It’s my fault too.” She snorted.

 

“Not as much this time. I mean, why didn’t you tell us?” Karkat shrugged, and fiddled with his fingers.

 

“I- well….” Terezi glanced towards him.

 

“DId you seriously think we would be like, unaccepting? Dude. I can name like eight gay couples. Rose and Kanaya….Eridan Sollux and Fef have that poly thing goin, Gam and Tavbro, oh an-” Karkat cut her off, smiling.

 

“No, no, that….heh, that wasn’t it. Only Kan knew I liked him and he liked me, so...we figured we’d wait. Not that we talked about it much. But when we did…” Karkat shrugged, “We figured we’d just hold hands or kiss each others cheeks by you guys and it would happen.” 

 

“....yea.” Terezi mumbled. They were quiet for a minute.

 

“Are we good?” She asked, staring aimlessly at the wall in front of her. Karkat sighed.

 

“.....we can pretend to be.” He said, watching her carefully. Terezi nodded.

 

“Sounds like a plan, Stan.” It was quiet.

 

“....my name’s Karkat.”

 

“I know.” He could hear the smirk in her voice without even looking at her. It went silent again and he stared at his hands.

 

“I should talk to him, shouldn’t I?” Karkat asked after a moment. He looked over at Terezi and she nodded.

 

“Yea. But good luck. No one’s heard from him for a few days.” Karkat stiffened, and picked up his phone, looking at the last two messages Dave had sent him.

 

He called.

 

Terezi waited patiently as the phone rang.

 

“The number you have called is out of service or has been changed to a ne-” The lady robotic voice said. Karkat slammed down on the end call button and stared at the screen.

 

“....he changed it?” He asked quietly. Terezi stood up as he did, and he unlocked the latch to let her in as he paced and then ran to his room. She followed.

 

“Kar, what are you doing?” He ran a hand through his hair and pulled on his binder and a cleaner shirt.

 

“I’m going to Dave’s house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are looking uppppppppppp


	17. Something Is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi followed Karkat out of his apartment and down to the street, where Karkat took the familiar trek to Dave’s block.

Terezi followed Karkat out of his apartment and down to the street, where Karkat took the familiar trek to Dave’s block. Making his way up the stairs, he skidded to a stop in front of Dave’s door.

He raised his hand to knock, but froze.

“Come on Karkat, we’re here now.” Terezi said from behind him, panting after following him up the stairs. He nodded and quickly knocked. They waited a minute.

He knocked again.

And again.

A door swung open behind them, making them both jump and turn around. A girl with green hair was leaning against the doorframe of the apartment behind them, and she was grinning almost creepily.

“You here for the apartment for rent?” She asked, cracking her gum. Karkat could feel the confusion show plainly on his face.

“...apartment? For rent?” He asked, and she nodded. 

“Yea, the door you’re knockin on. That one’s for rent. You interested?” They stared at her, then Karkat spoke up again.

“...wait, no, my friend lives there. Dave.” The girl shrugged.

“He moved out.” Terezi’s fists clenched and Karkat’s mouth fell open.

“W-wait, what? When?? Where did he go?” The girl cracked a smile and raised an eyebrow at them.

“Seriously? How should I know? Some guy came over, oh, four days ago, they talked, well, argued I guess. There was a lot of yelling. Then they left. Didn’t take any of his shit too. More work for us.” She popped a bubble of her gum, and stood up straight.

“What..?” Karkat couldn’t speak. Terezi picked up the conversation.

“Do you know where they went?” She asked, grabbing on to Karkat’s sleeve. He was shivering.

“Pft, no. Why would I know that?” She answered, then glanced back into the apartment.

“Cal!” A male voice floated out. She rolled her eyes.

“One minute.” 

“NOW!” The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, popped a last bubble at the two standing struck in the hall, and waved her fingers.

“Good luck finding your friend.” She disappeared behind a slammed door. Terezi’s grip on Karkat’s sleeve increased as the stood insilence.

“...he left.” She finally said, breathless. Karkat turned to stare at Dave’s door.

“His bro made him. The-there’s no other reason.” He said, placing a hand on the door, “He wouldn’t of just left.” 

“...” Terezi was silent, and Karkat glanced back at her. She was on her phone.

“What are you doing?” He asked, trying to get a glimpse.

“Maybe John will know.” She said, and Karkat waited. She put the phone on speaker.

“Hey Terezi!! What’s up??” He asked, voice distorted.

“John, Dave left.” She answered, voice grave. John stuttered for a moment.

“W-wha- wait, what?? Left?” He moved and the phone line crackled.

“Both your phones are shit.” Karkat grumbled moving closer to hear John’s rambling.

“Is that Karkat? What are you guys doing?? Where's Dave?” Karkat sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“That's what we were going to ask you. His apartments empty. Apparently he and his bro left.” John straight up growled.

“I'm gonna kill both of them.” He muttered, static crackling. Karkat winced. 

“As much as I'd like to as well, please don't. Do you have any idea where they went?” He asked, bitterness in his voice. John took a slow moment to respond.

“.....Houston. Probably Houston.” Karkat pressed his temples.

“Houston, Texas?” He asked, afraid of the answer and groaned when he got an affirmative.

“I've got to find him.” He said, pulling his phone out and beginning to google bus ticket prices. Terezi stopped him.

“Wait, no, John has a car.” She said. John mumbled a ‘yeah so what?’

“So go and fucking drive. Karkat and you can go. Find Dave. Find your best friend. Find your love!” She said dramatically and both boys groaned.

“I'll meet you at your place in a half hour.” John said, “.....I hope we find him.” 

Karkat nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Me too.”

Time moved fast as he headed back to his apartment and threw a toothbrush and some clothes into a bag, then ran outside to find John already parked. His glasses were slightly askew and Karkat had to restrain himself from laughing (mostly from nerves, partly from worry). They hardly spoke, until they were out of the city and onto the highway. John glanced over at Karkat, who met his glance and they sighed in tandem.

“....did he tell you?” John finally asked, the tension in the car evident.

“About what?” Karkat asked, staring down at the map in his hands, and a piece of paper with the address on it.

“His brother.” John said, anger lacing his normally cheerful voice. Karkat kept looking down.

“Yes.”

“You want to kill him too?”

“Violently.” They were quiet again, the only talking for the first hour was directions. The second hour’s conversations stemmed from John humming a pop song under his breath. The third hour was littered with arguments about movies, and also agreements (on movies).

Karkat hadn't known how oddly interesting John was.

The fourth and fifth hour were filled with stories. About themselves. About their friends. About family.

The sixth was a quiet, understanding time.

Karkat had sort of dreaded this but it was turning out to be bearable. If only the reason behind the trip wasn't so grim, he would have probably enjoyed himself.

But the worry was evident in the tightness of John’s hands on the wheel, and how Karkat lapsed into silence and stared out the window. 

He hoped to god he hadn't royally fucked up.

Two days later they pulled up in front of an apartment building located in Houston, Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double post today to make up for the lack of one yesterday!


	18. Why Must Everyone Be A Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John placed a hand on Karkat’s shoulder.

John placed a hand on Karkat’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to come with you?” He asked, and Karkat shrugged.

“You can, I guess. He’s your friend too.” John smiled fondly and then looked at the steering wheel, placing both hands back on it.

“Yea, he is. But….he talked about you. He really did sound desperately in love.” His smile grew bigger. “Are you ok with going alone?” Karkat sighed and then nodded. The car slowed to a stop and pulled to the curb.

“This is it.” John said, putting the car into park. Karkat opened his door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

He triple checked the address and stared up at the apartment building. The heat around his was so oppressive, John hadn’t been kidding about Houston’s heat. He looked back and rolled his eyes when John waved enthusiastically at him. He sighed and quietly went inside.

Of course he had to live on the tenth floor. Karkat was not climbing up ten flights of stairs. He shook the entire elevator ride up, gripping the paper in his hand tightly and keeping his eyes locked onto the floor until the doors opened and he stumbled out, taking a moment to breathe. After a second, he stood up and started down the hall, watching room numbers pass by until- room 13. Floor ten. Houston, Texas. This was it.

It took him a good five minutes to gather the courage to knock. When he finally did, there was no response.

He knocked again, and the door swung open.

“The hell do you want?” The guy from Dave’s old apartment stared down at Karkat, overshadowing him by a good foot and a half. He was wearing a white tank top and boxers, and when Karkat got a glimpse of the hand not gripping the door, he saw the glint of metal. The anger in him was replaced almost instantaneously with fear and slight anxiety. This guy was intimidating. 

“U-uh…” Karkat stuttered, staring, the paper crinkling in his terrified grip. The guy’s eyes narrowed behind his shades.

“Wait, I know you.” Karkat gulped and wondered if he could outrun him. This had been a bad idea, “You’re that punk that Dave was friends with. What do you want?” Karkat opened his mouth and managed to answer, summoning courage he didn’t think he had.

“....I- is um, Dave here? He kinda….left really suddenly and….we- um...I-” The guy cut him off with a wave of his hand and rolled his eyes.

“He’s not here. I don’t know where he is. Left me halfway here, probably hitchhiked.” Karkat’s heart fell. No. He had to be here.

“Please, don’t you know where he could be?” Karkat asked desperately, and Bro shook his head.

“No fuckin clue. Now get out of here, kid. And leave Dave alone. You’ve done enough damage anyways.” Tears welled up in Karkat’s eyes and the door slammed shut in front of him.

He stood there for a minute, then walked back down the hall.

Behind the door, Dave stepped into the hall and blinked at his brother.

“Bro? Who was that?” It took Bro a minute turn around and shrug at him.

“One of the neighbors. Complain’. Told em to fuck off.” He smirked at Dave, and Dave rolled his eyes.

“Nice. We’ll get kicked out.” Bro shrugged again and made his way past him, towards the living room.

“Haven’t yet. And anyways, I have a feeling he won’t be coming back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO
> 
> So we have approx. 2(3?) chapters left, including the epilogue.
> 
> and I want to thank you so so much for the support and here is a tiny shoutout to Sol1t41r3!!!
> 
> They've been super awesome and kind of following thi religiously and gave me a reason to keep writing it.
> 
> thanksssssssssssss


	19. People Are Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave had done a lot of stupid things in his life. He supposed this one took the cake though.

Dave had done a lot of stupid things in his life. He supposed this one took the cake though.

 

He ran away from his goddamn problems. Left his friends and apartment and life to come back to Houston with his brother, his dumb, asshole, awful brother who he loved and hated so much it was confusing. But at least things were…..normal. Usual. Predictable. Even after only one day, he had fallen back into routine. He got up, showered, dicked around until he heard Bro get up and went to grab some coffee, went back and dicked around on his computer more, ignored the guilt in his gut, went for a walk. Came home. Did his best to ignore  Bro (sometimes failing - he had plenty of scars and now fresh cuts to show his failures from the roof), and didn’t fall asleep until one in the morning, usually.

 

Add a strife or two in there, and a few crying sessions when Bro was out and you’re good.

 

Predictable.

 

He went on his daily walk, ignoring the people in the streets and shoved his hands in his pockets. His back stung from where Bro had got a good hit in, and it made hunching over like normal painful. He did it anyways.

 

There was a Starbucks on the corner he frequented. It was ironic. Total irony, how much he liked their lattes. Well, he convinced himself that. The lattes were fuckin good, man. Like, heavenly good. Karkat’s-mouth-on-his go- shit, not again. He shut his eyes briefly to shove out the image of Karkat, his stupid ruffled up hair, stubborn eyes, short legs. Angry voice, angry words.

 

He opened his eyes and kept walking, into the air conditioned coffee shop and got into the line, pulling out his wallet and new(ish) phone simultaneously. He played around with some dumb game as he waited, finally getting to the front. He spent a few minutes bantering with the cashier and finally accepted his fate. No pumpkin lattes, damn this out of season bullshit. He got something with white chocolate and mocha and payed, still absentmindedly tapping at his phone. He connected to the wifi and began scrolling through his dashboard, sipping at his coffee.

 

This time of day was his favorite. He was distracted. Alone. Quiet, finally. But it also gave him time to think and regret and be guilty and it also sucked. It sucked a lot.

 

Dave felt sick to his stomach. He got up to throw away the ⅔ latte he had left, not caring that he had wasted money. It wasn’t his anyways, haha, thanks Bro. He turned, eyes still on his phone and slammed into someone significantly shorter than himself. He glanced up, well, down.

 

“Shit, sorry m-” Silence.

 

“...Dave?” For some reason Dave wanted to cry at his squeaky voice. He tried to play casual.

 

“Oh, hey John.” He said, ignoring the fact his voice wavered, “What’re you do- oof.” John’s arms wrapped around his middle and Dave was caught in a hug.

 

“HolyshitDavewethought you ran away andIwas so worried and holyshit-” Dave pulled him off, holding his shoulders out and staring at him.

 

“...how and why the fuck are you here?” He asked, and John’s face was a mix of confusion, anger, and mostly relief.

 

“KarkatwenttofindyouwithTerezibutyouwereogneandIwascoercedintodrivingKarkatdo-” John was talking a mile a minute but Dave wasn’t paying any attention anymore.

 

He was staring over John at a certain other person, who had massive bags under his eyes and was gripping at cup of something so tight Dave thought it might explode and Karkat-

 

-Karkat forgot about his drink completely at the sight of Dave and rushed forward, pushing past John and full out launching himself at him. He didn’t fucking care if people were staring because he shoved his face into Dave’s neck and he was crying, there were tears, and apologizing. Dave was shushing him but he couldn’t stop and he was being hugged and John was saying something and-

 

“....it’s ok Karkat, it’s ok…” This made him angry, so so mad that he pulled back and shoved Dave a little.

 

“It is not fucking ok.” He hissed, “I fucking thought I was never going to see you again and it would be all because of me and my stubbornness and dumb temper.” He wiped at his face to chase away tears, “I’m so fucking sorry Dave I’m so sorry.” His chest felt tight, and it hurt and he was crying still.

 

Dave pulled him back into a hug.

 

“I’m so sorry too, Karkat, I’m sorry, I should’ve thought better, I’m so so sorry, this is my fault, all my fault.” It was quiet.

 

“.....we were about to leave.” John said, joining in on the hug. Dave looked down at both of them.

 

“What? Why?” Karkat managed to pull his head out of Dave’s neck and looked up.

 

“We went to your brother’s apartment and he said…..he said…..” His eyes flared with anger, “He said you weren’t there. He said you bailed on him somewhere in Tennessee or some shit like that.” Dave frowned.

 

“When did you come over?” He asked, pulling back a little. Karkat sighed, and buried his head into his chest again. John answered, stepping back a little from the hug.

 

“Yesterday, noonish?” There was a fire in Dave’s gut and he gently pushed Karkat off.

 

“....that dickhead.” John looked up in confusion and Karkat bit his lip, grabbing Dave’s hand.

 

“What?” 

 

“That absolute shitmongering asswadic dickhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well im gonna be gone for another week sorry i sort of went MIA but this time its for realsies bc the camp im going to has no electronics rule so fuck that
> 
> here you go :)


End file.
